Together
by Astrid200213
Summary: Sabine and Hera both get pregnant. When the boys get paranoid and don't let them do anything what will the girls do.? What happens when they get stuck wi only Zeb?
1. Chapter 1

Ezra POV

I woke up in Sabines room. Sabine was laying on my chest asleep. That's when last night cam flooding back.

 _"Come on Ez lighten up, nothin ell happen... " Sabine said lustfully._

 _She pushed me down onto her bed and undone the button on my pants, then took her shirt off. She continued taking my along with her clothes off. Then the real action began._

Sabines hair was all messed up and we both needed a shower. I shook her awake and said "Come on Sabi we gotta get up so Kanan and Hera don't find out." She moaned and sat up. I think she had forgot she was naked and what had happened last night but as soon as she realized I could see her chest she covered up. I smirked and said "Sabi, don't even try to be modest I have already seen it all." She said "What happened last night, all I remember is coming back here and pushi...Ohhhhh" I rolled my eyes and sat up.

I handed Sabi her clothes and got mine also. Once I had some pants on I got up and went back to my room.

Kanan POV

Hera started shaking me, waking me up. A flood of memories came flooding back.

 _Hera undid her pilot suit and took off my armor on my arm. I pushed her on the bed and she kissed me the it got a little more heated_.

I looked at Hera and said "What have we done?" we both laughed a little and started getting dressed.

A few weeks later

Ezra POV

Sabine and Hera have the flu. I have been taking care of Sabine and I moved into her room. Kanan said he thought he could trust a 19 year old girl and a 21 old boy to not do anything to stupid. Sometimes Kanan has dumb ideas.

Sabi went into the bathroom. A few minutes later she came out with a big smile on her face holding something in her hand. I looked at her funny and she said "Ez! I'm pregnant!" I smiled, jumped up, and ran to Sabi then picked her up. I ran with Sabi in my arms all the way to Heras room, because Sabi wanted Hera to be the first to be know.

Hera was leaning against Kanan wide awake when he was fast asleep. She smiled at us and said "Hey, what's up?" Sabi almost yelled she was so happy to Hera "I'm pregnant!" Heras face lit up and she jumped off the bed knocking Kanan off in the process to hug Sabi.

I walked over to my Master and helped him up. He looked at me and said "What just happened?" I laughed a little and said "Hera happened." He laughed with me until Hera came bouncing over and said "Kanan guess what? Sabines pregnant also!" Kanan looked me dead in the eye and said "I told you not to do anything stupid!" I rolled my eyes and said "Your the one who put a 21 year old guy and a 19 year old girl in the same room! And apparently you did the same stupid thing!" Kanan rolled his eyes and said "Yeah but I'm 27 and Hera is 26 we have a right to do that!" I huffed and said "Whatever Master just keep telling yourself that grandpa!" Kanan looked shocked and I smirked.(I changed there ages)

Kanan looked at me and said "Hiw am I a grandpa when I am 6 years older than you?" I smirked and said "You always said I was like a son to you." Kanan rolled his eyes and said "Whatever your just jealous and I'm going to be a new parent to so..." Hera interrupted us by saying "you two get to tell Zeb since we get to carry your kids around for 9 months." Kanan said "Fime we're going came on Ez."Kanan and I went to tell Zeb while the girls did... whatever they do.

I don't think he really cared. All Zeb said was that as long as he didn't have to change in any diapers he didn't care what happened.

Time Skip

Sabine POV

I never thought I would see the day I couldn't wear my armor anymore. Ezra walked into the room and saw me holding my armor crying, so he walked over. He looked down at me and said "Sabi, something wrong?" I looked up at him with tear filled eyes and said "I'm to fat for my armor!" He looked like he was trying to stifle laughter but then he regained his composure and said "Well Sabi the baby has to have room." He opened his mouth go say something but Kanans voice interrupted him through the com saying "Ez, I need you in the hallway beneath Sabine and yours." Ezra looked at me with pleading eyes and I said "Go on its not like there's anything you can do." He said "Are you sure Sabi, I can stay here it didn't sound like an emergency?" I said ".you better go or you might not live to see our baby." He laughed and said "Yeah I had better, I love you and I'll be back ASAP call me on the common if ya need me, ok?" I nodded and he left.

Ezra POV

I knew Sabine was going through a tough time, she had always been able to wear her armor, good thing Kanan won't let her or Hera go on a mission until the babies are born.

I got to the hallway and saw Kanan trying to make Hera stop trying to lift crates. We had got some crates on a mission to Lothal and we were taking them to FulCrum as we speak. Apparently Hera wanted them moved and Kanan wasn't going fast enough. I saw Hera trip before Kanan and I jumped. Hera fell Kanan caught the the crate and I save Hera from hitting the floor. She latched onto me and I bout fell also. Kanan looked at us with wide eyes and said "Oh my Force! Are you two okay!?" I nodded and Hera did also.

Hera went to her room and I helped Kanan move the crates. When that was done we went to the cockpit so we could make the mission on Hoth.

Kanan is not at all good at flying the ship, so I took over. I'm not trying to brag but I had made Hera teach me, so I was really pretty good at it. Kanan went to go explain the mission to Zeb, so I told Sabine she could come to the cockpit.

When she got there we began talking. She eventually fell asleep, so I put the ship on autopilot and picked her up. I was about to take her to our room when I passed Kanan in the hall. He said "What how did you get her I thought she was in her room." I said "No she came in the cockpit when you left." He nodded and then I said "Hey Kanan can you go in the cockpit and just make sure we don't run into anything?" He nodded and then I continued walking.

I finally made it to our room. I laid Sabine down on her bed. She started to wake up a little and she reached for me and said "Ez...don't leave yet." I said "Shhhh... I'm not going anywhere." I then laid down beside her and started running my fingers through her hair. She had let it grow to about he middle of her chest and mine was about to my shoulders. I was about to fall asleep, but the ship rocked a little,so I slid out from underneath Sabine and took off running.

Once I was in the cockpit I saw that Kanan had just had to steer the ship away from a huge meteor shower. I saw some starting to come closer so I ran over and took the controls. I typed in the coordinates for just outside Hoth then we were in Hyperspace on autopilot in a matter of seconds. Kanan and I went to our rooms and fell asleep.

What do you want the babies name to be? What do you want Kanan and Heras baby to be, Twi'leik or human? Do you want the babies to be Force sensitive? Do you want twins? What do you want the babies to look like? Do you want girls boys? Please review and tell me! I gotta know before I can write another chapter! I gotta big surprise in the next chapter for ya!


	2. Chapter 2

Ezra POV

I woke up the next morning. Sabine was still asleep, so I slipped out from underneath her, grabbed some clothes, and went to take a shower. Once I was done I met up with Kanan in the kitchen. Zeb came in a few minutes later and we all left for the mission.

It seemed pretty easy, just go in the base get the decoder get out. Of course the Empire couldn't let that happen. Darth Vader, Agent Kallus, and Grand Moff Tarkin were all here. Zeb was outside the base watching for back up or anything, Kanan was fighting, and I was in the vents. I think it's unfair I still have to go in the vents because I am taller than Kanan but whatever.

Apparently Kanan should have been the one to go in the vents, because when I was about to jump out the thing gave way and I fell. It was so loud I'm pretty sure people on Lothal heard it. The stormtroopers came rushing to the hallway I was in. They surrounded me and all I could do was surrender.

The idiots didn't even search me all they did I was put me in the middle of their circle and start walking. I pushed a button on my come and it sent a message to Kanan recording everything that was going on. I smirked and pulled out my lightsaber. I yelled for Kanan to come and help then yelled the hallway I was in and I then heard "I'm coming Spector 6 hold tight."

Kanan got there a few minutes later, but the stormtroopers beat us both. I told Kanan to run and tell Zeb while I held the troopers back but he said he wouldn't leave me so I huffed and snuck to call Zeb on the comm and told him to get back to the ship and that we would be there ASAP.

Zeb left and we were taken to an Imperial cell. Agent Kallus came in and searched us, taking everything useful. Once we were thoroughly searched he chained me to the wall Kanan to a big table thing(Like in Fire Across the Galaxy). I knew the drill, they were going to torture either me or Kanan to try and get information. I still didn't know very much except for the fact that Ashoka was FulCrum, but I think Kanan knows more now.

Darth Vader came in and began trying to go through our minds. All the while a torture bot was taking "care"'of us. I wasn't sure if we would make it out of this alive.

Hera POV

The boys left to go get the crates. I had been trying to contact them for about an hour, but I hadn't got an answer. Sabine was starting to wonder where they were, so I told her that they had to make a few more stops then they would be back.

I finally got an answer on my comm. it wasn't who I wanted it to be though. A male voice came through saying "We have your crew a human male, Kanan Jarrus, and another human male, Ezra Bridger. We will be getting information from them. You will never see them again for if they do not answer our questions they will be tortured to death. Good Day rebel scum!". I thought that my heart had literally stopped. Sabine walked in and I quickly tried to recover but wasn't fast enough and she knew something was up.

That's when I realized THEY DONT HAVE ZEB! I called his comm and old him to get back to the ship ASAP! Sabine looked at me weird and said "Hera what's wrong with the boys? Did something happen or what?" I looked at her and said "I honestly don't really know. We will just have to wait till Zeb gets here. Don't worry though, it's not good for you or the baby."

When Sabine left I called Ahsoka. I told her what was going on and she said that she would try and get any information about newly acquired prisoners that she could, if she found anything said she she would contact us ASAP, and congrats on the new editions! I felt a little better knowing Ahsoka was doing her best to find the boys but it would never be as good as seeing Ezra electric eyes or feeling Kanan's arms around me.

Kanan POV

These people had like a routine for us or something! Every time Ezra and I got captured they would only torture me a little, but they tortured Ezra a lot right in front of me! These people must really hate Ezra because he always gets tortured the worst of everyone.

I knew we could get out of this cell. The droids were almost done with torturing Ezra. Darth Vader had an emergency on some other ship and had to leave, the Inquisitor is dead, and Grand Moff Tarkin is dead. Ezra and I can get pas the storm troopers, and I'm pretty sure Agent Kallus is going with Vader.

My plan was to grab Ezra, get our lightsabers, blasters, commas, etc., get to the docking bay, steal a TIE and contact Hera to pick us up. It seemed like it would work as long as I could carry Ezra, because by the looks of it I don't think he will be walking anytime soon.

Once the droid left, I used the Force to get out of the restraints. The idiots forgot to use Force inhibitors. I picked Ezra up and started running. It was a bit more difficult to carry him since he was taller than me, but he was still skinny. The troopers were in a meeting so the plan was working pretty good. We got to the docking bay in a few minutes and we used the newest TIE we could find and then we flew off after I dis engaged everything that needed to be disengaged.

I called Hera and told her I was okay, but Ezra, not so much. She told me to be on Hoth ASAP.

Hera POV

It felt so good to hear Kanan's voice and know he was coming back. I just didn't know how to tell Sabine that Ezra was hurt badly. I decided to just get it over with, so I called Sabine to the cockpit.

Sabine got there a minute or so later and said "Did you find out something about the boys?" I said "Yes we are about to meet them on Hoth, but there is something else. Kanan said that Ezra has been hurt. Before you ask, no I don't know if it's bad, but Kanan said he looked pretty bad, and Kanan doesn't usually exaggerate things like that. Now I'm not saying he's going to die, but I don't know what's wrong with him. You have seen the people tortured by the Empire, hell you have seen Ezra after being tortured by the Empire." She was already in tears, so I held my arms out and said "Don't worry, it's Ez, we'll get through this." She collapsed into my arms crying.

Once Sabine was asleep, I put her in the co-pilot seat. We flew to Hoth and met the boys.

 **Since I have been in the hospital I have had time to make a Facebook, Instagram, and a SnapChat. My Facebook is Astrid Elder, Instagram , and snapchat is also**


	3. Chapter 3

Kanan POV

I flew the small TIE to the town Hera told me to meet her at. Ezra was unconscious, I think, behind me. I decided I had better check on him before I fell asleep or just passed out from blood loss. I had a gash on my leg that just had to bleed constantly. Ezra had a gain pulse that was getting fainter, just looking at all the blood Ezra lost I was pretty sure he wasn't going to make it. Just as that thought crossed my mind I hit the floor unconscious.

Hera POV

We finally made it to the rendezvous point. I saw a small TIE fighter, but no people. Zeb and Chopper went to check it out. They called on the coms and said "Yeah it's just Ezra and Kanan. We got a bit of a problem though they are both unconscious, at least Kanan is Ezra might be dead." I said "Ok if you can see blood in like just a few, spots go ahead and try to wake Kanan, he was probably light headed from losing blood, don't try to wake Ezra though." He said "Alright Kanan is up, and I got Ezra land the ship and prep the med bay we will see you soon."

Sabine went to the med bay an began gathering things, while I landed the ship. As soon as the cargo hold was open Zeb, Chopper, Kanan, and Ezra were back on the ship. Damn Ezra looks...terrible.. My jaw bout hit the floor when I saw him Zdb looked at me and said "Ya want me to take hi, to the med bay?" I looked up at him and said "Uhh...yeah...med bay...right...".

Zeb laid Ezra down on one of the beds in the med bay. I made Kanan lay on the other. Zeb went to get Kanan some medicine, food,mane a blanket so he could get some rest and get his blood back to flowing right. I stitched his leg up then checked for anything else, but I only found minor cuts and bruises. Now it's time for Ezra...

I started the long line of tests to be run. It took a few minutes but I came up with what his injuries are, rep hey weren't very good they said "Broken wrist, leg arm, stitches needed on arm, leg, face,back, collapsed lung, internal bleeding of kidney, and minor cuts and bruises." I knew I wouldn't be able to fix the lung, or kidney, but Kanan could once he was better through the Force, so I set to work on what I could do and keeping him stable.

Time Skip 1 month later(Sabine and Hera are about 6 months along)

Kanan had already healed Ezra's lung, internal bleeding, and stitches. He still had a cast in his leg and wrist, but his arm was no longer broken.

Ezra and Sabine are in there room, Kanan and I are in the cockpit, and Zeb is in his room taking a nap. Sabine and Ezra came in and we all began talking. Somehow we got onto the subject about baby names. I wanted a little girl, Kanan said he didn't care, but I think he wants a little girl also. Ezra wants a boy and Sabine wants a girl. I like the names Hope, Abby, Kiley, Keira, Damia, Crystal, and Alexia. Kanan wants to name the girl Dixie, Anna Beth, Aspen, Amy, Emily, or Harley. Ezra doesn't really care about girl names or boy names, but Sabine has some ideas she likes Delilah, Jessie, Reese, Allie Phoenix, Crystal, Halle, Madi, and Taylor.

Once Kanan was out of the room Ezra came over to me and said "Hera we just wanted you to know that if we have a boy we are naming him Caleb for Kanan." I said "Oh Ezra that's wonderful!"

Time Skip 3 months later

Sabine POV

It was about 2:30 in the morning and I couldn't sleep. My stomach had been feeling very tight all day, but now it had began hurting. Ezra wasn't helping much either, all he was doing was sleeping, and snoring, but he needed rest. He still has a cast on his wrist because he broke it again. Last week he was sick but Hera said it wasn't contagious, and he was a lot better now.

All of a sudden I felt a horrible pain go through my whole body. I jabbed Ezra and he sat straight up instantly. He looked at me with wide eyes and he said "Come on it's time for you to have a baby." He picked me up and took off to the med bay.

Hera and Kanan got there a few minutes later.

A/N

I'm skipping all the painful birth stuff

Resume the story a few hours later

Ezra POV

Sabine and I know have a son and a daughter. I'm naming the boy and Sabi's naming the girl. She chose Phoenix Crystal Bridger for our little girl and I chose Caleb Justin Bridger for the boy. Once Sabi was settled I put the twins in a small bed Kanan and I had found on Lothal a while back. All of a sudden Hera started clutching her stomach and almost hit the floor but Kanan caught her. Time for another baby!

A few hours later

Hera had a Twi'leik girl and a human girl. Kanan named the human Dixie Aspen Jarrus and Hera named the Twi'leik Hope Alexia Jarrus.

We decided that we needed to get some more stuff since we had only planned for two baby's. Zeb and Kanan went to the mrket to get the rest of the things we need and I stayed with the Sabi, Hera, Hope, Phoenix, Caleb, and Dixie.

The girls were exhausted so I let them sleep while I kept the twins. I found out the hard way that Dixie is very feisty and protective over Hope. I tried to get Hope, but Dixie had other plans. Dixie grabbed onto Hope and wouldn't let go. I just laid the girls down and went over to my two my kids. Phoenix had black hair and electric blue eyes like me. Caleb had brown hair and eyes. There was one catch to the twins, Caleb was perfectly normal, but Phoenix only had one leg. They both just sat there and looked at me. I picked my little girl up and held her close. She fell asleep, so I,put her back in the bed and picked my little boy up. He just watched me, he didn't g to sleep or even show signs of being tired, so I took him around the ship.


	4. Chapter 4

**_I need a cover image! PM or review and I'll give you my email! Please PleasePlease you people who like fanart help me! Do it for the girl with one leg who is in the hospital!_**

Ezra POV

Caleb loved walking around the ship. I took him to my room. There was a little bed, so I put him down. I was exhausted so I laid down on the bed. As soon as I hit the bed Caleb started crying. I just sat there and listened to him crying. That's when it hit me, it won't be like this for long.

Kanan POV

Zeb and I got back from the market. I took our stuff to the room for Hope and Dixie, then took Caleb and Phoenix's stuff to their room. Ezra was laying on the bed listening to Caleb crying. I said "Uh, Ezra, your sons crying." He sat up and said "I know it's kinda hard to miss." I looked at him weird and said "Well then aren't ha gonna get him?" He said "No I'm just enjoying this for a while." I looked at him weird and he said "Just think, this won't last for long." He was right so I sat down beside of him and listened to Caleb crying.

Once Caleb had cried himself to sleep Ezra was already asleep too. I walked to the med bay to see my girls. Hera was asleep and Dixie was just waking up. I picked my little girl up and took her to my room. We laid on my bed and sang to her "Beatiful baby from the outside in, chase your dreams, but always know the road that'll bring ya home again, go on take on this old world, but to me ya know you'll always be my little girl" she was looking up at me with her Beatiful bluish green eyes. I lad her on my chest and we went to sleep.

A/N

Imma time skip to when the twins are all about four if you want me to write a chapter about them growing up I will, maybe, but anyways here it is.

Sabine POV

I had just caught Phenix and I was now brushing her hair. Ezra was still catching the cautious but hyperactive Caleb. It's funny to watch Caleb run, because if there is something laying on the floor he God round it instead of just jumping over it like a normal kid. Ezra finally caught him and was getting him dressed now.

Phoenix hardly sat still so I made Ezra hold her down while I braided her hair. He had one arm around Caleb and one around Phoenix. I walked off and got a camera, thankfully he didn't notice ice and I took a few pictures then I gave Phoenix to Ezra and got Caleb. I brushed his hair and fixed it a bit then we all went to the kitchen.

Hera POV

Kanan was brushing Dixie's hair, and I was helping Hope get dressed. He put in a ponytail and sent her out to get some different clothes. Our twins were a lot more calm than Ezra and Sabi's but they had their moments and look at how much energy Ezra's and Sabi have! We finished getting the twins ready then went to the kitchen to met the other twin, Sabi and Ezra, and Zeb.

We had pancakes then we all went outside. Zeb, Ezra, Dixie, Hope, Caleb, and Phoenix were playing kickball. Sabine and I were talking and Kanan was lecturing them all on how they were playing it wrong.

The kids, Zeb, and Ezra decided to go on an adventure. We all went to some mountains on Lothal. We basically went hiking and swimming in the lake. The kids looked for animals and we helped a little. After about an hour we rounded the kids and everybody up and headed back to the ship for lunch.

For lunch we had sandwiches. The kids were so tired they almost fell asleep eating their lunch. Once they had eaten a little Kanan got Dixie and I got Hope. We took them to our room and put them in their beds. (The ship had been remodeled so Ezra and Sabine and Kanan and Hera have a double bed, a bathroom, and two twin beds for the twins, the rooms are the same except for Zebs his stayed the same.)

Ezra POV

I got Caleb and Sabi got Caleb. We took them to our room and they were asleep instantly. Sabi and I seized the moment and laid down on the bed together and eventually fell asleep.

Zeb POV

Once I was sure Ezra, Kanan, Hera, and Sabine were asleep I creeped into Ezra and Sabine's room. I was about to go over to Calebs bed but I heard Ezra say "Zeb, you even think about touching him and I will beat you!" He never even opened his eyes or even woke up but the stupid force had alerted him that I was in here.

They just had to ruin all my fun so I left to go to the market in Lothal.

Ezra POV

I woke up and Sabi did too. We got up and started cleaning the room. Caleb and Phoenix woke up, Sabine went over to them and held them until they sort of got to acting like themselves. Once they were once again there energetic selves we went to go get some supper.

We all are with the rest of the crew. The kids were already tired again, but they wanted to play. We let them play for about two hours then we took them back to our room.

I gave Caleb a bath and Sabi gave Phoenix a bath. We put them into some PJ's then put them to bed. We had two showers and two bath tubs so it worked out good. I took a shower and Sabi did to. We put some bed clothes on and we also went to bed.

At about 3:00 in the morning. Somebody was poking me. I couldn't figure out what was going on till I heard the thunder. I groaned, then opened my eyes. The twins blue and brown eyes were staring back at me. They looked very scared, and there's the thunder again, so I reached my arms out and they jumped into the bed with us. Caleb snuggled up to Sabi and she sleepily wrapped her arms around him. Phoenix curled up next to me with her head on my chest. We all fell back asleep in a few minutes.

Kanan POV

I woke up the next morning. Hera was still asleep so I got up. When I got up Dixie say up in her bed and reached her arms out and said "Daddy..." I walked over to her bed and picked her up. I grabbed her some clothes and the hair brush and we went to the living room.

When we got to the living room I turned the radio on. Dixie was still a little sleep so I sat on the couch and let her lay in my chest. A song came on called "My Little Girl" by Tim McGraw. I used to sing that song to Dixie. When she realized what it was she jumped up and said "Listen daddy it's our song!" I started singing to her...

 _Gotta hold on easy as I let ya go_

 _Gonna tell ya how much I love ya though you think you already know_

 _I remember I thought ya looked like an angel wrapped in pink so soft and warm_

 _You've had me wrapped around your finger since the day you were born_

 _Beautiful baby from the outside in_

 _Chase your dreams_

 _But always know the road that'll lead ya home_

 _Go on take on this ol world but to me ya know you'll always be_

 _My little girl_

 _When you were in trouble_

 _That crooked little smile_

 _Could melt my heart of stone_

 _I look at you I've turned around you've almost grown_

 _Sometimes I whisper I love you in the moonlight at your door_

 _As I walk away I hear ya say_

 _Daddy love you more_

 _Beautiful baby form the outside in_

 _Chase ya dreams but always know the road that'll lead ya home_

 _Go on take on this ol world_

 _But to me ya know you'll always be_

 _My little girl_

 _Someday some boy will calms and ask me for your hand_

 _But I won't say yes unless I know_

 _He's the half that makes you whole_

 _He has a poor soul_

 _And the heart of a mans man_

 _I know he'll say he's in love_

 _But between you and me he won't be good enough_

 _Beautiful baby from the outside in_

 _Chase ya dreams_

 _But always know the road that'll lead ya home_

 _Go on take on this ol world but to me ya know you'll always be_

 _My little girl_

She was smiling up at me and singing along. I brushed her hair and helped her get dressed then Ezra came in with Caleb. They were both looking extremely tired and they sat down on the couch with a huff and a "Women..." I chuckled and said "Ruff morning" they both said in unison "You don't even know..." Dixie and I both laughed and then I said "How bout we get some breakfast then get Uncle Zeb to come play outside with us." Caleb raised his eyebrows and said "No women right?" Dixie said "Hey I'm a woman!" He said "Yeah but your cool and don't cry about everything! You can come with us." She smiled in approval and said "That's what thought."

We all went to the kitchen and got some breakfast. I told Hera what we were going to do then went to tell Sabi what the plan was.

The other girls decided to go to the market and around Lothal, but Dixie wanted to go with us.

After breakfast we got Zeb up then we all went out side.


	5. Chapter 5

Kanan POV

Once we were outside Dixie, Caleb, Ezra, Zeb and I started playing kickball. Dixie, Caleb, and I were on a team against Zeb and Ezra. We won and then we decided to do something else. Caleb and Dixie wanted to go explore.

I took them to a creek I had found a few years ago when I was walking around one day. The path was a little grew up, but with Zeb and lightsabers there is nothing we can't do.

With the path clear and the kids eager we headed down the trail to the creek. I had to slow Dixie down a couple of times, so she didn't run into something. When we finally heard the water I thought the kids were going to explode with excitement. Caleb and Dixie were literally jumping up and down.

Caleb was the first to see the creek. I thought he was going to come unglued when he saw it. He jumped up off the ground and said "Oh my Force! WWWAAATTTEEERRR!" We all started laughing and the kids took off running towards the creek.

Of course the kids couldn't settle for stating in one place for more than five minutes, so we went up the creek a little. We walked quite a while then the kids started to get some rocks and flowers for Hera and Sabi.

Dixie started looking for rocks in the creek again. Some of the rocks were pretty slick, but Dixie being who she was went into the water right on the patch of slick rocks. She found a rock that she wanted to give to Zeb, so she spun around to face us then jumped off the rock. The rock she landed on was very slick. Dixie landed right on her left arm. She yelped and when she sat back up, her arm stuck out at an odd angle.

I ran over and scooped little Dixie up. She was crying, while the others had looks of horror on their face. We all knew what was coming next... Hera.

Caleb ended up falling and cutting his arm on the way back. Hera truly was going to kill me. The cut needed stitches and Dixie needed a cast. Good thing I know how to set and wrap broken bones, and Ezra knows how to do stitches.

Hera POV

Sabi and I took Hope and Phoenix to town in Lothal. We went to a few shops and got some lunch, then went to the park. Sabi and I got some coffee while the girls played.

We were talking a bit when I heard a scream. Sabine and I looked at each other and we took off running. I saw Phoenix and Hope being drug away by two stormtroopers. Sabine saw it to and we pulled out our blasters and shot the troopers down. Phoenix had a big cut across her face and Hope had a broken leg. They had broken Phoenix's prosthetic leg so Sabine had to carry her back to the ship while I carried Hope.

As soon as we got into the ship we threw everything down and ran to the med bay. The door was open and I heard voices. I knew something was up, so I peeked in and said "What's going on?" Ezra flashed his signature goofy grin ,and Kanan did too, and they said "Well Dixie and Caleb kinda got hurt..." I rolled my eyes and said "I should be mad, I should yell at you, but Hope and Phoenix got hurt to, so your off the hook." they both let out a sigh of relief and we started working on all the kids.

Ezra POV

Once everybody was fixed up, we went to the kitchen for some lunch. Dixie had a cast on her arm, Hope had a cast on her leg, Phoenix had stitches across her face, and Caleb had them up his arm.

We went back to our room after lunch. Caleb and Phoenix were exhausted so they went to sleep. Sabine kept glaring at me, I got fed up and said "I don't know why you keep glaring at me, Phoenix got hurt, Caleb wasn't the only one!" She looked at me mean then walked out.

She came back a few minutes later and said "Get out!" I said "You can't throw me out!" She said "I Lived on the ship first!" I replied "You know what, if your going to be that childish, I think I will leave! Have fun raising the twins!".

With that I left headed for my tower.

Sabine POV

Ezra had just left and I was till fuming, so I decided to get away from the kids so I wouldn't snap at them. Hera was in the cockpit, so I decided to go talk to her.

She was very understanding and she helped me when I started crying. After a while, I was calmed down, but very sad. I tried to call, Ezra but he never answered. I knew I had screwed up now.

Apparently Hera told Kanan about what happened because he came to my room and said "Don't worry Sabine, Ezra will be back in no time. He has just had a lot on him. If he isn't back by tonight I'll go find him and calm him down." I nodded and he left.

Ezra POV

I knew I shouldn't have left, but Sabine was actually mad at me. There has just been so much stuff going on, and though no one knows Vader has been attacking me physically and mentally. I had figured out how to hide it from them all though. That's another reason why I left. During the last attack Vader said he was going after my family. He had found a way to track me, but if I wasn't with them he wouldn't find them.

I decided to head back to my old tower. All my stuff was still there, so I crawled into my bed and fell asleep.

There was a loud bang outside my tower. I shot up in my bed. The door opened and Darth Vader stood there. He raised his hand and motioned forward, about ten storm troopers came and grabbed my arms and legs then knocked me out.

Darth Vader woke me up with an electrical shock. I was in a detention cell. He said "Ah you are awake, now let's get to it. Tell me everything you know about the rebels apprentice." I said ".i will never tell you anything! I'm not your apprentice!" He said "I'm sure this will change your mind..." he rammed my mental barriers, let a stormtrooper shot me, and let the torture droid do whatever to me.

After about five minutes, he stopped. He said "Now, tell me what you know about the rebels." I coughed up some blood,so I spit it at his feet and said "Never!" He said very well, and he rammed my mental barriers so hard I thought u head was going to explode. Than the droid and storm trooper started torturing me along with Vader.

It was all to much. My barriers fell, and Vader took advantage of it and took over my mind. He got all the information I knew and made me become his apprentice. When he was sure I was submitted to him, he told the trooper and droid to stop them he took me to the med bay.


	6. Chapter 6

I would like to thank kindakrazymes or Shelby for helping me write this chapter! I will update ASAP! I get outta the hospital tomorrow, hopefully, wish me luck!

Hera POV

Kanan decided to go and look for Ezra, stubborn and determine as always. To keep myself occupied, I went to find Sabine so I could help her withh Caleb and Phoenix. Zeb had Dixie and Hope, but he seemed to be managing pretty well.

Kanan POV

I had looked everywhere for the kid...but I just couldn't find him anywhere. My feet hurt, and I could feel a head ache coming. Suddenly I felt surge zoom through the force...it felt like it was coming from...Ezra. I desperately fought to locate the bond we had, Jedi and Padawan. It was weak...then all of a sudden I felt it shatter. Vader had destroyed it...our bond was in pieces. My head ached, and I felt sweat dripping off my brow. I fell to my knees...and collapsed.

Ezra POV I woke up in the med bay of an imperial ship. My Master was near my bed discussing something with the doctor. The doctor glanced at me and saw that I was awake, so they both came over.

The doctor started asking me questions and didn't really give me time to answer, so I finally got fed up and threw my hands out, while shouting "ENOUGH!".

Master stumbled a bit, but the doctor was sent flying.

Master looked at me and said "Good young one. Even while injured you still have enough strength to send a human flying. With training you will be great, maybe even greater than me."

I couldn't help but let a small smirk cross my face.

The next few days were very boring. I had to stay in the med bay 24/7. Master said that as soon as I got out of the med bay that I could start my training. I had a few more days before the doctor finally said I was okay to leave. My Master led me away from the boring medical center and brought me to an all black room with dim lighting. He got into a meditation position, and motioned for me to do the same. We began meditating on the past. The only problem was I couldn't remember any of the past. At one point I got upset with failing to remember, so I asked Master about my past. He wouldn't tell me, he just quickly changed the subject to breathing techniques.

Sabine POV Ezra has been gone for a week. When Kanan went to look for him he came back injured. He was panting, and the poor man had a high fever. He said the bond was shattered, and that Vader had broken the padawan jedi connection. Maybe these are just signs he's never coming back. I couldn't even bare to think about this. Kanan came to my room one day when all the kids were outside.

He said "Sabine, I've been trying to avoid telling you this, but it's getting harder to hide it. The reason Ezra has been gone so long is because Darth Vader broke him. He began torturing Ezra some time after he got gone, and it was just to much for him. Ezra is now the apprentice of Vader. Do not worry though, we already have a plan to get him back. We might let him stay a little longer though, Vader is an ex-Jedi, maybe he can teach Ezra something's then I can make sure he isn't dark and I can turn those things back to the light side."

Even though I was so sad, that last part was a bit funny. The kids had been helping a lot. They were so energetic it kept me on my toes, so I didn't have time to think about Ezra.


	7. Chapter 7

Ezra POV

Even though Master had converted me, I knew that much about my past, it felt..wrong...reaching out to the Dark side of the Force. It felt like I wasn't supposed to do it. I decided that this was wrong and I wasn't supposed to be doing that. When I refused to reach out to the Dark side Master was not pleased, he threw me into a cell and let a torture bot cut, beat, whip, burn, shot, electrocute, and break my leg.

Master came in and said "Now, apprentice, will you open yourself to the Dark side?" I said "No." He said "Why not!?" I said "If I a, going to be treated like this because I refuse to do something then I'm no going to be able to do this." He simply turned away and said "I have taught you many things in a short time, but if you refuse you are of no use, please be my guest to rot in this cell, but don't even think about going to sleep. There will be no food and no human contact, a torture not will be sent in daily. This will only stop when you pen yourself to the Dark side, Good Day."

He left and I became really scared. I felt the Force reaching out to me, but it was different. The Dark side always felt...cold...this felt almost warmer. I thought it was Master just playing tricks on me, but when j felt his Force signature he was asleep. I knew someone else was trying to reach out to me through the Light side.

Since Master was asleep, I decided to reach back out to the person. They called through the Force "Ezra are you okay!?" I said "How do you know my name who are you!?" They replied "Ezra, it's me Kanan, your Master." I thought for a second this man seemed familiar, but wait Vader was my Master. I called back to the person "I don't know who you are, but your not my Master Vader is." The voice called "Ezra dig deep inside of you and try to remember us, I tracked you and we are on our way, we will be there in a few hours, stay strong."

I was very confused. Who the hell were these people and how did they know me. I kept thinking and thinking, but I couldn't figure it out. Suddenly the door opened. I expected Master, but it was just a torture droid.

The droid continued the routine. It tortured me then left. There was a very loud beep when I dozed off. A voice came over the speaker saying "Ah, Ah, Ah, no sleeping."

Eventually I lost track of time. I have been tortured at least 10 times I have had a few bites of food and a glass of water, but that's it. I have had maybe an hour of sleep. I thought that voice said a few hours.

Kanan POV

We finally made it to the Imps star destroyer. The Ghost had ran out of fuel and we had been stranded for 2 days then when we finally found someone to give us enough fuel it took them 2 days to get there so we were really stranded for 4 days. In total we had an 11 day delay for getting Ezra.

Sabine hadn't really had time to be depressed, having two kids was tuff. She was exhausted, so Zeb was helping her out. The kids loved him, he was like a little kid, playing tag and taking them on adventures. They even called him Uncle Zeb. If we kept them entertained enough they didn't ask about Ezra.

There was one time when Phoenix fell and scrapped her knee that she kept crying for Ezra, thankfully Sabine was asleep and Zeb got her to calm down. Other than that we all did pretty good.

Today is the day we are infiltrating the ship. Ashoka and the others were waiting for us. They had already shut the ship down basically. Ashoka had figured out how to shut their power off and jam the commas in the troopers helmets. We now had an opening and were about to enter the huge ship.

We split into groups, I was in the group that actually got Ezra. Hera and some of Ahsoka's people stayed on the Ghost while the rest of us infiltrated the huge ship. The group already knew the cell he was in and without their communication ability the Imps were basically immobile. We basically walked right up to the cell and got him. He looked dead, but he had his eyes open, blinking very slowly. Apparently he had turned the Dark side away. He had started to remember me after a few times of reaching out to him.

I carried Ezra back to the Ghost. We never had any trouble. The other groups made sure of that.

Hera POV

They brought Ezra in, let's just hope the kids and Sabine are asleep. I made them go straight to the med bay in Ahsoka's ship, because hers was bigger with more supplies and away from Sabine and the kids.

We ran some tests on him it was terrible they said "Broken leg, broken arm, internal bleeding, 3 and 4 degree burns, electrocution marks and burns, whip wounds, he needs stitches like everywhere, bruises like everywhere, and he had blaster wounds. Ahsoka and I were overwhelmed, so we called in some help from her crew. Ahsoka and Kanan healed him a lot so now he had bruises, scars, internal bleeding, small scraps, and broken bones.

A woman twi'leik finally got here. She was a healer. They ended up asking me and Ashoka to help with a surgery to stop the internal bleeding. Once we got him to stop bleeding, she set his broken leg and arm, then wrapped them, put medicine on his scraps, and some other stuff on the bruises.

Ezra is doing a lot better but he is very skinny and has slept for like 2 days. They only let him sleep an 1 the whole 10 days he was tortured. Sabi and the kids were eager to see Ezra, so I told her when he woke up they would let him come back to the Ghost and they could see him.


	8. Chapter 8

Im home! I've already got on the horses and everything. I'd say I'm doing a lot better. I haven't got to barrel racing again, but I took Wild Thing on a trail at my house. I'll be able to update more now that it's summer and I'm outta the hospital. I need ideas so start to reviewing and private messaging if you want me to continue!

Hera POV

Kanan wasn't so sure about Sabi and the kids going to see Ezra just yet. He was telling about when he first foungpd Ezra that when he looked up at Kanan his eyes were a golden yellow, but when he realized it was him they went back to their vivid blue. That worried me a little. We did not need a Sith on board. Kanan went to the med bay of Ahsoka's ship to see if Ez was up, and if he was he was going to talk to Ezra.

Kanan POV

I got to the med bay just as Ezra was waking up. He looked up with Sith eyes that quickly changed to his vivid blue. I squinted and said "Hey, Ez, how ya feelin?" He said "Like I just got ran over by a shuttle!" I chuckled and said "I feel your pain Ez." I changed my tone and said "Okay we need to have a serious talk Ezra. You went Dark and I need to make sure your not gonna do it again and hurt somebody alright." He nodded and I started checking over his mental barriers, they were already up and stronger than ever before. He was no longer Dark, but even ex-Siths had that eye thing for a while. I told Hera the good news and that she could send Sabine down here with the kids. Hera squealed and Ezra's face lit up.

Sabine POV

Hera came to my room and told me the good news. I had been cleaning and the twins were playin. when she told me I literally jumped for joy and gave Hera a big hug and said "Oh my Force if your lying to me I will literally kill you! But I'm so happ yo meant stand it, hurry we have to go come on Caleb, Phoenix lets go see daddy!"

They both shot up and we took off running Hera was laughing in the back ground.

When we got there I told the kids to stay put for a minute, and they listened pretty good staying outside the door till Kanan came out to entertain them. I saw Ezra and he jumped up, I ran to him and we just hugged for a minute. He said "Oh, Sabine, I'm so sorry! I should never have done that, and I was so mean to you!" I cut him off saying "Ezra I know what all was going on and I was the one who snapped at you." He cut me off with a kiss. We fell back on the bed with me in Ezra's arms. We just sat like that until Kanan released the twins.

Caleb latched on to Ezra's legs and Phoenix got all up on his chest. It's a good thing he doesn't have any stitches or broken ribs. Ezra hugged all three of us and said "How about we head back to our room?" I said "I would love to, but has Hera,cleared you yet?" He said "Yep just before you came in actually." I replied "Well then let's go!" Ezra got his crutches and we went back home.

Caleb and Phoenix were so happy! They would barely leave Ezra alone. At like 10:30 at night we gave up and gave them some sleeping medication. They were out in minutes. We put them to bed and went to the living room with the rest of the crew. Hera and Kanan had already put Dixie and Hope to bed so they were talking to Zeb.

We came walking in a little bit after 10:30. Everyone talked and it was just like old times. Nobody really even seemed to notice what had happened it was like they were oblivious to the universe around them, but in all actuality they were very much aware of the universe, they just chose to ignore it.

At 11:30 we decided to go back to our room. Ezra and I were walking back. That's when I noticed it, his eyes were yellow. I could have sworn they were yellow earlier. I just hope he doesn't have to leave, but Kanan wouldn't have let him near his crew if he was at all a danger.

I talked to Ezra and he seemed fine, maybe I was imagining things. We finished getting ready for bed then went to bed for the night.

The next day I woke up and Ezra was still asleep. Caleb and Phoenix were still asleep also, so I got dressed and went to find Kanan.

Kanan POV

I had just gotten up and was heading to the living room when Sabine stopped me. She said "Kanan, I need to talk to you, it's about me and Ezra." I groaned and said "Your not pregnant again right?" She said "Oh my gosh no never again, but it's about his eyes." I sighed and said "So you've seen them change, well it's because he was a Sith for a while, buts it nothing to worry about. People who used to be Siths have the ability to change their eye color to yellow. Ezra just hasn't mastered it yet." She just sighed and said "Thanks Kanan just wanted to be sure." I smiled and said "No problem, I wouldn't have let him near you or the twins if he was a danger to you." After that we went back to our rooms, because the kids would be up in no time at all.

Ezra POV

I woke up and started getting ready. Sabine got back and gave me a peck on the cheek. She was already ready and I had just finished, so we didn't really have anything to do but wait for the twins to wake up.

Caleb started thrashing around in his bed, just about a second or so

After Phoenix did. Sabine looked at me weird and ran to Phoenix, I got to Caleb as fast as I possibly could. When I woke him up he clung to my neck and said "They took you away again daddy!" I said "No I'm fine I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere don't worry." He calmed down just as Phoenix calmed down.

Once we were all ready we went to kitchen for breakfast. Kanan, Hera, and Hope we're no where to be found. Zeb and Dixie were sitting at the table playing holo chess. He saw that we were here and told us "Hope is sick, so we have to watch Dixie for a bit." Phoenix and Caleb said "Daddy momma can we go to the market?!" I looked at Sabine and Zeb and said "Well I guess, but I need to talk to Hera first, what do ya say Sabi?" She said "How are you gonna walk Genius!?" I rolled my eyes and said "That's what I'm talking to Hera about Genius!" She huffed and started making some breakfast for everyone.

Hera had taken a break from Hope to land the ship on Lothal. I decided to go to the cockpit to talk to her about my leg. One time on Lothal there was a man who had broken his leg and had it in a big black boot brace thing. He could still walk and everything! She said that I could use one of those, but just for today.

Once I had the brace on we got the kids and Zeb together then what we needed for them and headed to the market.


	9. Chapter 9

Ezra POV

We finally made it to the market. All the kids, Zeb included, were anxious. When I say anxious I mean freaking jumping up and down saying "Hurry, Hurry, Hurry!". Sabine was about to punch Zeb in the face, but I had kinda figured out how to change my eye color to yellow, so when she caught my yellow eyed glare she stopped and I smirked. Maybe something good came out of me being captured after all.

The kids found a toy stall. Joy to the freaking world! Then Sabine and Phoenix found a paint stall! I thought it was over until Zeb found a weapon stall! Just kill me now!

Caleb had been running in to things lately. Like he literally ran into a wall, now that I think about it Phoenix did to. Let's just hope they didn't inherit my horrible eye sight!

I decided to take them to an eye doctor. Turns out they both have my horrible eyesight. We have 20/200 vision. I was hoping they would get Sabines but they got mine. They have to get glasses, but I have contacts, and glasses occasionally.

Sabine and Zeb had been in separate stores while I had the twins. First we went to the art store to get Sabi, then to the weapon store for Zeb.

After rounding up Sabine and Zeb we decided to get some lunch. There was a whole argument about going back to the ship or eating at a restaurant. Let's just say Sabi won, because Zeb was the one wanting to go back to the ship, so when I turned my back to help Dixie with her newly scraped knee Sabi punched him. Sometimes I fell like I have three kids!

Lunch was pretty good, we introduced the kids to pizza and Sabi didn't try to punch Zeb. None of the kids cried and they all ate! It's a freaking miracle!

Once we were done with lunch we headed back to the ship. We saw some stormtroopers. I just about had a panic attack. I couldn't control my eye color or the Force, so I ended up on top of a building eyes going in and out of focus. Zeb bashed the stormtroopers heads together then came up. He helped me calm down then I used the Force to get back down.

We got back to the ship pretty uneventfully. No one mentioned the little stormtrooper incident to Hera and she didn't find out, so I didn't get in trouble. She put me back in a temporary cast and I was back on my crutches. Everything was back to normal.

We went back to our room to put the kids down for a nap. They were out like lights. Sabine and I were talking a bit on our bed, but we were both put in five minutes.

Kanan POV

While Ezra, Sabine, Zeb, Dixie, Phoenix, and Caleb went to the market Hope was throwing up her internal organs. I was so glad they got the kids out. Hera would not leave her side though. No matter how much I begged she only left once, I know Hera will be just as bad if not worse in the morning.

Hope finally stopped throwing up and we were all exhausted so we went to bed. Zeb had Dixie so we were all good.

The next day I was right about one thing. Hera and Hope were sick as dogs, but guess who else was, ME. I wasn't as bad as them, but I could only take car of Hera, so Ezra got Hope. Sabine and Zeb took Caleb, Phoenix, and Dixie to the market again so they wouldn't get sick.

Ezra POV

Why couldn't I have taken care of Kanan?! No he just had to give me his kid! I barely even know how to take care of my kids and he thinks I know how to care for a sick one! Why couldn't Sabi have stayed here!? Wait never mind Zeb and three kids, I do not even wanna think about what could go wrong with that.

Hope just throws up and sleeps. I gave her some medicine, put a cool rag on her forehead, and put her to bed. She seems like she is doing better than yesterday.

When Hope woke up, she kept wrenching she couldn't throw up anymore. I sent comfort through the Force and healed her. She regained her color and stopped wrenching. She no longer had a fever but we were both exhausted so we went to bed.

Sabi woke me up when she got back and I took a sleeping Hope to Kanan and Hera. They were both still sick, so I sent Hope back with Sabi and went in. I dosed out some medicine got some cool rags and sent comfort to them. I healed them both through the Force and I passed out. Kanan woke up and tried to carry me, but was to weak. Hera woke up a minute later and with their combined strength they put me to bed. They were exhausted to, so we all went to sleep.

Sabine POV

I woke Ez up when we got back, so he could help me out. He had healed Hope so we went to take her back. When he saw how sick Kanan and Hera were he gave me Hope who was still spas,eep and went in. Force please please please don't let Ez get sick!

He had been gone for a while so I went to make sure every thing was okay. Kanan was on one side Ezra was in the middle and Hera was on his other side. Kanan and Hera looked a lot better already. I guess Ez healed them. Great he's out for a while!

Ez had a true talent at healing people. He was way better than Kanan! It was just natural to him or something. Kanan and Hera came to dinner looking much better, but healing three people on a day wears a person out, so Ezra was still out. Zeb went and got him, then put him in our room.

After dinner me and the twins went back to our room. Ez was just waking up. Me and the twins random over. I pecked him on the cheek and said "Good morning sleepyhead." while the twins said "Daddy! Get up Daddy!" We finally got him up and we gave the twins a bath. Once we were finished the whole crew went to the living room to watch a movie.

When the movie was over both sets of twins were out. Kanan and Hera went back to their room,leaving their kids there,s of we did to. Zeb was out so we just left them with him.

Kanan POV

Hera and I went back to our room. We were talking and having some peace. It was nice, but it ended abruptly when we both fell asleep.

A/N

This chapter was pretty short, but I posted like 3 chapters and got like 3 reviews, really guys you can do better than that. Anyway do you want Sabine and Ezra to have another kid or no? Review please!


	10. Chapter 10

It's been a few weeks since that night.

Sabine POV

We decided to tell the twins the news. Me and Ez sat them down and Ezra began "We have some news," then I said "You two are going to be an older brother and sister!" They both kinda looked confused so Ezra said "Okay we're going to start school Monday! It means your moms having a baby!".

Now we have to tell he rest of the crew. I was dreading it so bad, so we decided to let them find out on their own.

We had a mission today anyway, no need to shake the crew up. It was pretty simple just get into the base knockout some bucket heads and get the crates. Hera and Chop were watching the kids while Kanan, Zeb, Ezra and me were going in.

I hate bucket heads! They shot Ezra while he was covering me, right in the freaking arm! He kept me covered though, even if it didn't do much good. We were surrounded, not even a miracle could help us now.

Kanan knocked the bucket heads around him out, but Ezra and I were trapped. Kanan tried and tried, but we got him to go. Me and Ezra were taken to a cell to be interigatted.

Ezra POV

I'm getting Sabine out of here if it costs me my life. I know what these animals are capable of. Now it's time to think of a plan, and to hope they don't hurt Sabine.

Thankfully they haven't touched Sabi yet, but they have already shot and broke my leg again. When the troopers saw me, and the scars they knew who I was. Vader was called, with a torture bot.

I knew Sabi would hear me screaming so I stifled it as best I could. When they finally stopped they drug me back into the cell with Sabi again. Vader pulled me by my hair. I knew I had a concussion so I wasn't quite sure where I was and what was going on. I couldn't see straight, but I could make things out a little.

Sabine saw me and started crying. Her crying turned to screaming. I knew they were hurting her, so I lunged out. I didn't care if Vader tortured me to death or not I was stopping this now. I used the Force and broke the restraints. I force pushed the droid into a wall, it hit it so hard it broke. Vader was encouraging me to open up to the dark side. I never did, but I held him back, to give Sabine enough time to run.

We were still in the base, so she escaped. I knew I was in for it now though.

Kanan POV

A few hours

Ezra and Sabine were caught. I sensed Ezra and Sabine, she was only in a little pain but Ezra was pretty bad. I sensed Sabine having guilt and Ezra hope. That's how I knew he had risked himself to save her.

Sabine POV

I escaped but I hated leaving Ezra. If I had stayed I could have lost mine and the baby's life, so then Ezra would be heartbroken, but he might be evil or dead! No! I can't think like that we will rescue him as soon as I get back.

Kanan was contacting me, so I reached down and grabbed my comm. He said to meet him outside of town,Hera would have the Ghost and he would lead me to it.

It was about midnight before I got to Kanan. He was half asleep when I finally found him. I jabbed him and he woke up immediately" when he realized who I was he pulled me into a hug. He said "Oh Sabine your alright. Don't worry we'll get Ezra back we already have a plan."

Ezra POV

Sabine had just escaped. Vader was freaking enraged. Like he broke my arm with the Force mad! Kanan was sending calming waves through the Force and tracking me so I had a new hope.

The next day, after a restless night of torture from night mares and torture bots, I heard a loud bang. The door opened and Sabine was outside with Kanan. I passed out before I could do anything though.

Kanan POV

We finally got to Ezra's cell. Sabine had came with me against my will of course. I ran in and got Ezra while Sabine helped a little. Once he was out we headed to the loading bay to meet Hera while Zeb held the stormtroopers at bay.

I healed Ezra when we got back to the ship, fully this time. Sabine was in tears for like an hour and a half and all the kids looked dumbstruck.

Ezra woke up about an hour later. He was wanting to get up and walk around, but was to light headed. We got his old wheel chair and took him to the kitchen so he could eat dinner with us. After he ate and took some medicine he wasn't to ad light headed, so we let him walk to him room.

Sabine POV

We put the kids to bed then we sat down and started talking. Ezra asked "You didn't lose the baby right?". I replied...

A/N

Sorry it took so long, I was at summer camp! I've been at look up lodge for five days and I'm exhausted! On the way we broke down THREE time! We got rescued by boys outs and complete strangers! In the end we made it there safely and had a great time learning about God!


	11. Chapter 11

Ezra POV

I needed to know like now if Sabine had lost the baby. We put the kids to bed and I made a plan to ask her if she even knew. Once the kids were asleep we began talking that's when I asked her. She said...

Kanan POV

Ezra was anxious about something. I couldn't tell what it was though. It went away pretty fast, but only because Sabine and him fell asleep. Me and Hera were still trying to coax the girls into sleep. We still lay with them until they go to sleep every night, with a few exceptions of course.

Once the girls were asleep me and Hera laid down and fell asleep quickly.

Sabine POV

I decided I couldn't wait any longer, I had to tell Ezra. It was either that or punch him in the face, because he just kept asking! Like freaking get away from me! I decided if I was going to tell Ezra, I might as well kill two birds with one stone.

When we went to breakfast I decided to tell everyone the truth. So after everybody was done eating I stood up. I said "Alright guys" Hope and Dixie cleared their throats, "And girls, we have some news. Me and Ezra are having another baby!" Everyone looked happy, even Zeb. He had grown to quite like the kids. Maybe he even liked Ezra a little. Crap I forgot about Hera not being on here. That's a good surprise for her! "alright people no telling Hera we are doing an expierimemt to see how longer it takes her to find out! That mean you two, Dixie, Hope!"

Kanan POV

I walked up to Sabine and said "Hey Sabi, thought you said you weren't gonna have anymore kids?" She rolled her eyes and said "Whatever, the Force works in mysterious ways." I rolled my eyes and said "Now I see why Ezra wanted you outta there so fast, I mean he would want you out that fast anyway, but you know what I mean." She sighed and said "I get what your saying, don't worry Kanan." I sighed in relief. Sabine said "Well I think I'm gonna head back to the cabin. We have to find something to entertain the kids for the day. See ya Kanan!" With that she left.

Speaking of keeping the kids entertained, Hera and I decided to take the kids through the woods to a cleared out place with a creek.

We got the kids changed and told everyone good bye then headed out. Hera decided to bring some lunch for a picnic. The kids got in the creek. We found a pretty deep spot, so I started teaching the kids to swim.

After a while they got tired of swimming. Dixie found a tree that was like bridge across the creek and I showed them how to walk across it like a balance beam. Hope was but wobbly as was Dixie at first, but Dixie continued to get better the more she went across it. Hope eventually fell but I caught her with the Force. She started laughing when she floated up. It wasn't as hard to hold her up as it was too hold Ezra up, so we made a little game out of it.

Hera was helping Dixie pick flowers when they found a puppy with a hurt foot. Dixie scooped it up and said "Daddy you gots a fix it! Me n mommy foun it." I made her lay it down and I healed it with the Force. It was a little puppy, maybe 1 month old. I looked around but never found its mother. Hera would never let me let it go , and I wasn't a hundred percent sure I could let it go, because it would be a death sentence for the small pup.

We ended up keeping the little boy pup and naming it Gunner. He had coarse fur and floppy ears, one eye was blue and the other was brown. He had bluish gray fur and a white chest with some brown spots and white feet. Hope and Dixie loved him to death.

Once we got everyone settled we ate some lunch. The girls were exhausted so they along with Gunner took a nap. Hera got Hope and the picnic basket while I got Dixie and Gunner. We took the girls back to the ship then me and Hera headed to the market.

Hera POV

We got some credits and dropped the girls off with Zeb watching them then headed to the market. I felt bad for Ezra and Sabine not having a pet, so me and Kanan decided to get them a pup. It was a month old also. It had short fur and was all black with blue eyes.

Gunner was so little we had to get bottles to fed him. We got the others puppy some food and some bowls. We got beds and treats with toys too. Basically everything you need to have a pup.

Once we were done we went back the ship and gave the others their puppy with all the things it needed and then we fed Gunner his bottle.

All the kids were asleep so we took advantage of it to have a normal conversation with the original crew.

The first "Mommy" was from Phoenix, so Sabine went to their cabin and got her back to sleep. They stayed like that until 4:00 then they all came running in. Sabine gave her kids the pup and they named her Zasha. We had a little room for the kids to play in and it had a baby gate thing so they couldn't get out. It had tons of toys and the pups beds. We put them all in their and I started making dinner, so the others came in and talked to each other and me while I cooked.

Ezra POV

We all are supper together then we took all the kids to our rooms and got them ready for bed. We played with them for a bit and fed the pups then put them to bed.

Sabine and I were talking. I said "Sabi do you think we should get our own place, I mean the ships getting cramped and a bit much to provide for eveyone. I can get a job and make enough money for us to fix something." She said "I would love to have our own house, but we don't have the credits to buy one right now." Then I got an idea.

Apparently Sabine got the same idea, because at the exact same time we said "My old house!" Sabine said "We could fix it up and get some furniture!" I replied "We would have to fix the outside and be on constant guard because the Empire condemned it remember?" She said "The bucket heads changed their routes and nobody ever comes they way anymore." I said "Well go to the market tomorrow and I'll get a job or something. We can start fixing it and when I get enough credits we can get some furniture." She said "Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I can't work, I can get a job and it'll go by faster, we might even get it all fixed before the baby comes." I said "Alright but I can work your shift if I need to, I can do Jedi mind tricks and make the people let me work for you."

We settled the idea and went to bed.

Hera POV

The next morning I woke up and got in the shower. It felt good to relax with out the girls. I got dressed and went to the kitchen. When I walked in I got the surprise of a life time. Zeb was in there making breakfast! What kind of parallel universe is this?! He made French toast, oatmeal, eggs, and bacon! He was basically finished and it was 6:00 am! I said "Zeb what are you doing?" He jumped and said "oh..uh.. Hera I...I... I didn't know you were up." I said "Well I was surprised you knew how to cook." he said "Well you guys have been very busy lately so I thought I would help you out a bit." I smiled and said "Well thanks Zeb, that was very sweet." He looked embarrassed so I went back to my cabin.

Kanan woke up when I walked in so I told him what Zeb had done. Dixie and Hope woke up a minutes later. We helped them get ready.

All of a sudden I heard little footsteps then I heard Ezra running though the hall saying "Caleb Justin Bridger! Get back here now!" Kanan smirked and said "Well there up. And if you two ever act like that I will beat you." The girls just started laughing. We went to breakfast after we were all ready.

Ezra POV

Sabine woke me up yelling at Caleb. Me and Phoenix were sleeping in one of our chairs. She had been woken up with a nightmare and Sabine was dead to the world so I got up and held her for a while then we both fell asleep.

Long story short Caleb hates baths. It usually takes me and Sabine to bath him, but she decided to try it herself. That worked out great! Caleb took off when he saw the water and woke us up in the process. Sabine was tired and pregnant so I put Phoenix down and ran after him. We went through the whole Ghost till I finally caught the little brat.

When I got back to the room Sabine was laughing and holding Phoenix. I glared at her and said "Nothing will happen she says, it'll be fine she says." We put Caleb in bath tub and finished getting ready for the day then went to breakfast.

The food was delicious I said to Hera "Thanks for all this Hera." She said "I didn't make it try again." I looked at Kanan and he shook his head. I was getting suspicious. Zeb looked embarrassed. I said "Woah woah woah, wait a second, Zeb can cook?!" He said "Duh I can cook I'm not an idiot."

After the great shock of the morning we took the kids outside we got some chairs and we all talked for a bit.

It was short lasting of course, because Caleb freaking bit Phoenix! I just freaking love my kids! We decided that once we got this settled we were going on vacation.

Sabine got the idea for us to go to the beach, I personally love the beach, but I do not think the kids will. But hey it's worth a shot so we got some stuff from the market and we all took off.

A/N

If you wanna see an idea of what the pups look like look up blue and brown eyed Australian Shepard pups and black labs with blue eyes pups. I need ideas people! And a cover image! Please please please please pleas please please please please review and those other thing I asked!


	12. Chapter 12

Hera POV

We finally made it to the beach! We got the kids changed into bathing suits, then we all changed. I got an umbrella, a cooler, a blanket, and some toys for the kids. We all went out.

Once we got everything set up then we took the kids to ocean. I held Hopes little hands and helped her jump the waves. Kanan had been more adventurous than me and took Dixie out deeper with a boogie would run beside and keep her steady though. Ezra was running through the shallow water with Phoenix and Sabine was trying to coax Caleb into the water.

The kids got bored and we took them up to the sand. They got their toys out and started playing in the sand. Hope and Phoenix made a sand castle while Dixie an Caleb dug a hole. Sabine was laying out in the sun and Ezra was playing with the kids. Zeb helped Dixie and Caleb dig their hole and Kanan was helping Hope and Phoenix with Ezra.

I never thought Ezra would be such a good dad. He has a way with the kids that just calms them down. He gets his serious face and has really grown up from that sarcastic street rat. He is now a loving father. An probably a soon to be husband.

Sabine POV

I gave the kids to Ez, he looked like he had it under control. I laid a towel down and laid down. My stomach has swollen a little tiny bit, I hope Hera thinks I've just gained weight. Caleb laid down on a towel and was out in minutes beside of me. Phoenix didn't go so easy though. She pitched a fit and cried herself to sleep. I sat up and leaned against Ez now.

He decided I needed to get wet. He literally drug me to the ocean. When he finally got me into the ocean he almost drowned me! He dunked me under then a wave came. When I finally came up he was laughing so I took advantage of it. I tackled him down and held him there. Don't worry I'll let him up, I ain't raisin these little devils on my own.

Ezra overcame and pulled me into his arms when he got up. He won't back under after only being up for a second. He pulled me back under and I'm prettying sure he would have kept me under for a minute if I wouldn't have escaped. When I got to the top he wasn't there.

I thought he had drowned, then a minute later he popped up with wet hair dripping in his eyes and his signature goofy smirk across his lips. Sometimes I just really want to smack him, but I decided against I just yelled "What the hell is wrong with you!? Are freaking half fish! You scared the shit out of me! Damn you!" He just started laughing and I did after a minute.

We got out and went back towards the kids. Kanan and Zeb came out with a big cooler a few minutes later. They set it down and opened it up. The kids woke up and we thought there were drinks in it so we went over. We were pleasantly surprised to find water balloons. Zeb, Kanan, Hera, and everybody else came over and we had a water balloon fight.

This was the best vacation ever! I hope we get to do it with the new baby. We decided we had better leave, because we didn't know this planet and we had missions coming up. That night we left back to Lothal.

Ezra POV

The next day we got back to Lothal. I got up before everyone and went to the market. I found a job and Sabine met up with me an hour later. We ate breakfast together then we found her a job.

I had to go to work after lunch, so we just stayed in the market. I got paid 35 credits a day, and we made a guesstimate that it would take about 400 credits to fix the house.

Time Skip 2 months later

We finally got enough credits for the house. I had just bought all the stuff and I'm going to work on it now.

Sabine POV

Hera still hasn't figured out I'm pregnant. I have gained weight, but not as much as I did with the twins. My armor still fits, but it's getting smaller everyday. Ezra is out fixing the house and I'm watching the kids.

These kids are getting harder to handle. Their birthday is next week and they are getting excited I need someone to watch them, but Hera needs to watch her kids. I thought about going to see if my mom was around here. She sometimes comes to Lothal and I haven't seen her in so long. I got the twins and headed to the market.

I went to my mommas old house and saw her lights were on. I went to the door and knocked. She came to the door. I grabbed her in a hug and she said "Oh Sabine I haven't seen you in such a long time!" We let go and she saw the twins. She gave me a funny look and said "Are these yours?" I said "Yes, you aren't mad are you?" She smiled and said "Oh no dear, I've been waiting for you to show up with some babies. Only two right?" I said "Weeelllll..." She said "Ohh is my baby girl pregnant again?!" I smiled and she pulled us inside.

The kids love my mom. She was so excited to keep them and to meet Ezra. He said he would come after he got a few things done.

After talking a bit I went to the market and got the kids a few things for their birthday. I not only got our kids some stuff, but I got Hera and Kanans some to. I got some stuff to have a small party for them all too.

Ezra called me and told him where the house was. He got there just when I was getting back. When he saw me he smiled and said "Hey Sabi, did you have a good day?" I smiled and said "I did, but you know what would have made it better?" He looked confused and said "No, what?" I smiled again and said "Being with you!" He smirked and said "Yep I would have loved to spend the day with you, but just think when our house is done we can spend the rest of our lives together." I smiled and said "Come one my mommas gonna love you."

We walked in and momma said "Oh you must be Ezra. I've heard a lot about you from the kids and Sabine." He blushed a bit and said "Well it nice to finally meet you, ma'am." He shook her hand and she said "Oh dear, you can call me Annie." Ezra smiled and his blue eyes shone. I knew at that moment my momma was gonna lie him.

I was right my mom absolutely loves him. But the kids kept bugging is so he took them outside so I could talk with my momma.

There was one point when we were talking when Ezra accidentally let his eyes go yellow. My momma noticed it, but didn't really say anything. When Ezra went outside she asked "Sabine, he's not a Sith, is he?" I said "Oh no, I would have kicked him to curb if he was. A few months ago he was tortured him and used the Force against him, they broke his mind basically and almost made him a Sith, but he fought me off. Then he got captured again and he saved me and then we got him again. But now he can sometimes control and sometimes he can't control his eye color." My momma had a new respect for him and she said "Well I now know why he has so many scars, and I know he'll protect my baby and gran babies. Why don't you tell him to come in here so we can have a little chat."

Ezra came in he looked nervous and happy at the same time. My momma shooed me outside.

Ezra POV

Sabines momma called me in. She said "Sabine told me about your eyes and scars. She said something about the Force, are you Force- sensitive?" I said "Yes ma'am I'm trained in the ways of the Force, by Masters Kanan Jarrus and Anakin Skywalker." She smiled and said "Ah very good, one good master, one great master. I was trained by Anakins Masters Master. I've gotten so old I can't remember his name. (I can't remember it what is Obi-wan Kenobis masters nmae? Shout out to the first person to tell me!)" I smiled, I had one more thing I had to discuss with Sabines momma just yet though.


	13. Chapter 13

So this isn't an update because I need some help. I need a place for. The adults to go to have fun. Remember Sabine can't drink she pregnant, but then again Hera doesn't know that. I'll update as soon as you guys help me out and if anybody has some suggestions it would be very helpful. Come on guys don't be shy!


	14. Chapter 14

A/N

Thank you so much Spector 8 for being the first person to tell me Qui-gon Jin!

Ezra POV

I had to ask Mrs. Wren one vey important question. When I asked her she gave me permission and then Sabine said that we had to go home. It was about 5:30 when we left.

We got back to the ship pretty quick. Hers had supper ready so we put our stuff up and joined the rest of the crew for supper. We all talked for a bit and then we went to our room to put the kids to bed then we all met up again.

Hera said that she had some news. I got a bit nervous, she didn't really say if it was good or bad. Ashoka walked in and Hera said "Ahsoka has offered to watch the kids for a bit, so we get a night off! We,are all going to Lothal, Ahsoka found some places that wouldn't have us arrested hit we can have a good time with out the kids." We all decided on some places to go then went to get ready.

Sabine POV

I put on my black dress that had fringe on the bottom. Hera had on a black long sleeve dress, but the sleeves were lace. Ezra and Kanan just put on dress shirts and dress pants.

We left after we explained to Ashoka what to do if the kids woke up. First we went to a bar. Crap. Heras going to find out Im pregnant!

Ezra POV

I knew when Hera suggested a bar Sabine was going to flip. We even tried to get them to go somewhere else! They were dead set on this bar though.

Sabine came up to me and said "Ez, what are we gonna do? I refuse to drink, Heras gonna know something's up. I do drink and our kid will be a looney tune!" I wrapped my arm around her and said "Don't worry you've got a Jedi/Sith boyfriend. We can think of some kind of excuse." She smiled and said "Are sure we can think of something, reasonable?" I faked like i was hurt and said "Dear, why do you doubt me?" He rolled his eyes and said "The worst possible outcome is we have to ditch them. We can go to your moms or something, go back to the ship I mean anything." I smiled and said "I have an even better idea, I saw a movie where the girl didn't want anybody to know she was pregnant so the guy drank her drink while nobody was looking." (Shoutout to anyone who knows what this is from because I can not remember!) She said "Oh yeah we're an awesome team!" We fist pumped and then got back with Kanan and Hera.

Kanan POV

I totally forgot about u Sabine being pregnant again. I pulled her back and said "Oh my Force Sabine, I forgot, what are you going to do!?" She smiled and said "Ezra came up with an ingenious plan!" You just have to keep Heras attention some." She winked at Ezra and he winked back. All I said was "Oh Force help us, if Ez came up with the idea!" I went back and walked beside my wife.

Sabine POV

Force! How far away is this damn bar! My feet hurt and I so dread helping a bunch of drunks back to the ship, especially since Ezra has to drink double! Speaking of which I think he noticed I was getting aggravated because he said "Sabi, what's up?" I smiled a fake smile and said "Nothing I'm fine." He narrowed his eyes and said "Sabi, I can sense you pain and anger, now spill." I rolled my eyes and said "Ez I'm pregnant that's pain, and I'm aggravated." His eyes got wide and yellow and he said "Wait why are you in pain, what hurts." I rolled my eyes and said "Ez, have you seen my ankles they are swollen, usually if something is swollen it hurts." He said "Well what can I do to help?" I smiled "Ez, there's not really anything you can do, it only helps to get off my feet." He said "I can to help, I can carry you, here get on my back." I smiled "Ez, I can't get on your back I'll hurt you." He laughed and said "Yeah Vader beat you to it, and I didn't ask you I told you now come on." I fake surrendered and jumped on. He smiled and said "See I told you that it wouldn't hurt me."

We finally made it to the stupid bar. We sat down and started talking we all got drinks and when Kanan got Heras attention Ezra drank some of my drink. I was having the time of my life with this, I could get whatever I wanted and Ezra had to drink it. Kanan saw him one time and since Kanan was already drunk he busted out laughing.

Ezra was hilarious he kept going cross eyed and his eyes would go yellow. He tripped when he walked and ran into everything. He kept telling me random things and would just hit the ground and say "Ah! Stormtrooper!" We got weird looks from people, but I motioned he was drunk and they just started laughing.

Kanan and Hera were funny to, not as funny as Ez, but pretty funny. They were trying to dance. If it was a fast song they would slow dance, slow and they would break dance or something.

Eventually Kanan and Hera came back and got more drinks. Ezra of course almost passed out a few times and we decided we had better go somewhere else. They were all so dunk we just went back to the ship. Ezra had bruises all over him where he kept falling, Kaan wouldn't stop laughing and Hera was talking to random people.

It seemed like an eternity till we got back to the ship. Ashoka was half asleep on the couch with Hope. When she saw us she moved away from Hope and said "Looks like you guys had fun." Ezra fell again she said "Um is he okay?" I said "He's good." Kanan and Hera were about to pass out so we put Ezra on the couch and basically carried Hera and Kanan to their room. They were yelling at each other so all the kids were up. We put them to bed then went for Ez.

He was so tall it was hard to keep him up, so we ran him into a few walls before Zeb got him. Ashoka and I got all the kids rounded up and put them back to bed.

Ashoka had to go home after everyone was in the bed so it was just me and Zeb. Ezra was now throwing up and Passed out. I gave him medicine and kept him sitting up.

Everybody is asleep and I'm taking care of Ezra. I eventually fell asleep to though.

Ezra POV

I woke up and wanted to die. One of the kids was screaming and I had a migraine. I couldn't see straight it hurt so bad, wait why do I have a headache and what happened last night?" Sabine was trying to get Phoenix to stop crying and Caleb was playing in the floor.

I tried to stand up, but just fell back down. Sabine was trying not to laugh as she came over. She said "Ez, you drank double last night lay down before you hurt yourself." She put a cold pac on my forehead and I pressed it down harder. That's when I figured out why I couldn't see, I didn't have my glasses! I said "Sabi, where are my glasses?" She said "Um, about that Caleb wanted to wear them and I didn't know, but he kinda shattered the lenses." I was out of contacts, so I was practically blind now. I. Going to be cross eyed by the end of the day. I said "Ok, you wouldn't happen to have any pain killer would you?" She slid some pills and a glass of water into my hands. "Thanks Sabi." When I took it I immediately felt better.

A few minutes later, when my migraine had eased up, I was able to think clearly. I needed to be able to walk or at least think so I used the Force to get over the hang over, but I still didn't have any glasses.

Caleb decided he wanted to be like me. He kept falling and a

Saying random thing. Phoenix did after a while to.

When we went down to breakfast Kanan and Hera were in a full on hangover. I helped them both with the help of Sabine since I was blind!

Sabine and I went into town after breakfast. I had to get new glasses before I broke something, whether it was myself or one of the kids. It didn't take very long to get new glasses and contacts. I just wore contacts most of the time, but I rather like wearing glasses.

We got back to the ship and played with the kids for a bit. The rest of the day went by pretty fast and we got the kids to stop acting like a bunch of drunks. before we knew it it was time to put the kids to bed. We were grateful though, it had been an exhausting day.


	15. Chapter 15

Ezra POV

The next day we left to go to Hoth we had a mission tomorrow, but we wanted the kids to be able to enjoy the snow.

Sabine and Hera had the kids looking like marshmallows! Kanan and I were the ones to take them outside, so the girls could make lunch, so we let them shed off a few coats in the cargo hold.

Dixie and Caleb were having a snowball fight while Phoenix and Hope we're trying to build a snowman. I made a small snow ball and threw it at Phoenix. She turned around and said "Daddy! No no!" I smiled and said "Catch me if you can Phin Phin!" She came running after me. Kanan just had to throw a snowball and it hit me right in the face. I face planted into a rock and my nose started bleeding. Phoenix jumped on my back and said "I caught Daddy! Uh oh Daddy hurt." She started crying and Kanan came over he told me "Sorry Ez, but you gotta admit that was pretty funny, go get cleaned up I can handle the kids."

Hera gave me some medicine that made it stop bleeding and I washed all the blood off. I put my glasses back on and went outside to help Kanan.

Phoenix came up to me and said "Daddy okay?" I smiled "Don't worry Phin Phin, Daddy's fine." She started laughing and said "Yay Daddy play with Phin Phin now!" We built a snow man together.

The kids started getting hungry, so we took them in for lunch.

Sabi and Hera had lunch and hot chocolate for us. The kids loved it and it would help put them to sleep.

It may have helped to much on putting them to sleep. They were all out at the table. Hope and Phoenix were leaning on each other and Dixie was back to back with Caleb. I got Phoenix and Caleb, Sabi stayed to help Hera clean up and Kanan got Dixie and Hope.

I laid down on the bed with Phoenix and Caleb. By the time Sabi got back we were all dead to the world.

Sabine POV

After me and Hera got the kitchen cleaned up we went back to our rooms. Ez and the kids were asleep. I got the camera out and took their picture. Once I put the camera back I curled up between Caleb and Ez.

We all woke up and went outside. Kanan was outside with Dixie. They were sitting in chairs next to each other. Kanan had coffee and Dixie had hot chocolate. She wanted to be just like Kanan. I wonder if he had ever noticed how much of a daddy's girl she is. Just like Ez and Phoenix. Oh well I gotta mommas boy and a daddy's girl. I wonder what the new baby will be.

We had an awesome snow day! Sorry guys inner kid coming out. You gotta remember I'm only 23! I went in early because I was tired and my feet were hurting, but I told Hera I was going to start on mean I did but that was really just an excuse.

Ezra came in and helped me out. He finished the dinner and let me go back to the room and rest.

Everyone came in and we had supper. We all talked and laughed. The kids birthday was tomorrow so we made them a huge cake. We also let them stay up a bit later.

We put the kids to bed and we all went to bed, tomorrow was going to be a long day.

Ezra POV

I woke up very early. Kanan was up also so we started meditating. If I had my power under control it would be better for the mission. We didn't get to meditate very long, but we had to make breakfast because Hera had to prepare the ship. We made breakfast and everybody came and ate.

All we had to do on the mission was steal some Intel, a few crates, no biggy. The only problem, Vader is here. If he would just freaking die already the galaxy would be a lot happier! We all started preparing.

Hera, Chopper, and Sabine are staying on the ship. We have to go through the market to get to the Imperial complex, get what we need get out.

We left for the mission, adrenaline pumping and ready to beat some bucket heads.

It was easy really getting everything. Vader was in a meeting the whole time, so he couldn't come after us. A few bucket heads was all we had to fight off. This was like the first mission where noting went wrong! Now we just have to give it to Ashoka and get out credits.

After everything was dropped off we went back to Lothal. The next day I went to work on the house. Sabine visited her mother again, but we dosing meet there again, we met at the ship. I almost had the house finished. One or two more trips and we could start moving in.

Me and Sabine had preordered furniture and appliances, plus we had some stuff in the ship. I had started putting some of our stuff up and we were almost ready to move in.

The next day I got to work again on the house and all I had to do was put the furniture in.

Sabine decided that she wanted to wait and have the baby on the ship. The closets hospital the house was just right down the road, but it was expensive and we didn't know if they could be trusted yet.


	16. Chapter 16

Ezra POV

I woke up very early. Something was rippling through the Force. When I sat up and looked around I saw Phoenix tossing and turning in her bed, she started whispering and I ran over. Thankfully my instincts made me grab my glasses so I could actually see. When I got over to Phoenix she was starting to cry. I laid my hand on her and said "Come on Phin Phin. Wake up baby girl. It's just dream come on Phin." I shook her lightly and she woke up. Her eyes shot open and she grabbed me around the neck.

She laid back down. I turned to go back to bed Phoenix cried out "Daddy no, stay wif Phin Phin." I smiled and laird down with her in her little twin bed. Even though my feet almost hung off the end of her bed and I was very cramped I had never been happier.

She refused to go to sleep, so we went to the living room. I turned on the radio and we played for a little bit. A song came on. I knew it by heart and thought it would be good for Phoenix to hear so when the man started singing I did also. I sang,

"Watch where you walk and where you stand."

"Lead yourself with an open hand."

"Believe that your worthy of more."

"And live like your meant to be adored."

"I tell ya this, if I stumble if I fall."

"If I'm not there to answer your call."

"Remember that, my love would move the stars above."

"Daughter remember who you are."

"Know that your more than beautiful."

"And need no ones arms to feel secure."

"So scream at the top of your lungs, or whisper the words if you want."

"I tell you this if I stumble, if I fall."

"If I'm not there to answer your call."

"Remember that your love could move the stars above."

"Daughter, remember who you are. Know that your more than beautiful."

"Know that your more than beautiful."

"I tell you this, if I stumble if I fall."

"If I'm not there to answer your call."

"Remember your love could move the stars above."

"Daughter remember who you are."

"My daughter remember who you are."

Phoenix loved the song she even tried to sing some of it. I sang it to her again and she kept on making me sing it. She knew most of the words when she finally let me quit singing. I got my phone and looked it up and sang it to her again with the music. Of course Hera had to walk in on us and she said "Oh my baby has a baby." I smiled and said "Good morning, Hera." She came over and gave me a hug. I said "Hera, what's wrong?" She said "You were my first baby. I wasn't expecting you to grow up in three years." I kissed her cheek and said "Don't worry Hera, I'm not growing up anytime soon." She started crying and said "I feel so old seeing you with kids, then I look at mine and feel a little younger." We just kept talking and laughing until the others got up. Then we had to make a lot of breakfast for the hungry crew.

Kanan POV

After breakfast I took Dixie outside and we played in snow together. We had the radio and it played our song. We sang it to each other we rarely heard this song, but every time we were together. Tim McGraw, My Little Girl.

Once we went inside we had to get ready for the mission. Hera and Chopper were going to watch the kids. Sabine was going to stay if Ezra could convince her to take it easy for a bit.

The people who were going on the mission met up in the living room. Apparently whatever Ezra said worked because it was just me, Ezra, and Zeb. We went over the plan once more then we left.

Everything went wonderfully during the mission. Nobody got hurt and the whole time everything went according to plan! When we got back we took the stuff to Ashoka then we were off for a while. We decided to go a few places, now that we had some spare time and credits again. So we stayed on Hoth for a bit, then went back to Lothal, and finally we decided to go to some kind of beach planet. We are still at Lothal currently and Ezra goes to work on the house a lot now. He has everything set up and just has to get water and power hooked up, so I have been going to help him every once in a while. Zeb goes a lot too.

Ezra POV

Sabine was watching the kids and we were about to leave to go work on the house. Phoenix came running and said "Wai'! Daddy says Phin Phin cans go nex' 'ime las' 'ime!" Kanan and Zeb glared at me and I held my hands up in surrender saying "What was I supposed to say?" Kanan rolled his eyes and said "Ezra, what did you get us in to?" Dixie came running and said the same thing, mind a few changes, as Phoenix. Kanan glared at her and said "Not now Dixie. Go find momma or something." I smirked and said "Ha, what'd you get us into Kanan!" He rolled his eyes and said "Whatever I give up, come on girls we have work to do." We left with our daddy's girls and Zeb snickering behind us and laughing at how we really stood up to our daughters.

We worked on the house for a bit then took the girls to lunch. After lunch we worked for about an hour more, then went back to the ship. The girls fell asleep on the way home so we just put them to bed with their siblings and we laid down waiting for our kids to wake up.

(Time Skip however long it would take for Sabine to be 8months pregnant) (Oh yeah, switch to Sabine POV)

Hera knows Im pregnant, but it's kinda hard to miss. My belly got big when I hit 6 months. The kids like to feel the baby kick. It as actually pretty funny how Hera found out I was pregnant.

Flashback

We were at a beachy planet. Hera and I were talking and laying in the sun while the kids were napping. She noticed my belly had gotten bigger and she said "I'm not trying to be rude or anything, but have you gained weight? Its probably a good thing, you looked like a stick before anyway." I rolled my eyes and played along. A few minutes later the guys came over and took over with the kids. Hera and I went to walk around a bit. There was a small bar, and of course Hera drug me in. She gonna find out and hate me! I don't have Ezra here to protect me now.

She ordered us a couple of drinks. She noticed that I didn't drink any of mine. Well Hera knows! She narrowed her eyes and said "Sabine, is there something wrong with your drink?" I said "No I'm just not in the mood I guess." Hera smiled and said "Sabine, are you pregnant?" I nodded she threw her hands up and said "I knew you were hiding something from me. I thought you were going to die,milky if you had some kind of disease or something." We went back to the beach and told everyone the news.

End Flashback

All the crew is out except for me, Ezra, and all the kids and pups. I had ours down for a nap and Ezra was trying to get Hope and Dixie down. All of a sudden I felt a pain start in my abdomen then it went through my whole body. I collapsed, but I tried to be quiet. I wasn't quiet enough and Phoenix woke up. She came over to me and said "Mommy hurt?" I said "Don't worry baby, I'm fine. Can you go get Daddy?" She smiled and said "Don' worre mommy. Phin Phin get daddy!"

Phoenix POV

Mommy got hurts. I is getting Daddy for mommy. Daddy was in Hope and Dixies room. When he saw me he said "What's wrong Phin Phin?" I started crying and said "Daddy! Mommy got hurts!" His eyes widened and he said "Come on Phin lets go help mommy!"

Ezra POV

When we got to the room Sabine was going into labour. This was not good. The baby was going to be born early! Hera wasn't here and in ad to help Sabine, be a doctor, and take care of all the kids. I was freaking out, but I had too et Sabine to the med bay. I put Phoenix back to bed and told her she had better not get up, or she was in big trouble. She stayed there and I picked up Sabine I carried her to the med bay and laid her on the bed.

I gave Sabine some pain medicine and sat beside of her. She squeezed my hand and went in and out of sleep. I kept trying to contact the crew, but no one was answering.

A few hours later Sabines water broke. She gave birth to our new little girl. We named her Ziggy Echo Bridger. She was kind of named after Zeb a little. The bad thing about Ziggy was that she was born early. She weighed about 5 lbs and was about 13 inches.

Once Sabine and Ziggy were asleep, o went to check on the other kids. Phoenix and Caleb were in our room playing and Dixie and Hope we're in their room playing. I got them all and put them in one room with a bunch of toys, but I got all the stuff like bolsters out and then left them there. I checked on Sabine and saw she was still asleep. Ziggy however was wide awake. I was really hoping Hera would get here so we could make sure Ziggy would be okay, but I had to settle with the Force. Ziggy was pretty healthy to be born early. She would have to have glasses, she was a bit cross eyed, she would always be tiny, she had asthma, and was very fragile. She would need braces on her legs and maybe on her arms. All in all she would be a tiny little girl with asthma and braces, who would go cross eyed without her glasses, but she was perfect in my eyes.

I got Phoenix and brought her down to the med bay. I let her see Ziggy and when Phoenix got on my lap I held Ziggy in my other arm.

Caleb, Hope, and Dixie did the same thing with Ziggy. I tried to contact any of the crew but none of them answered. They were starting to worry me.

Kanan POV

We had to go do a few things in the market. Sabine and Ezra were watching the kids. Everything went smoothly until we got chased by some stormtroopers. We just shot them down and went on our business though.

It was getting to be late, we figured the kids would be asleep along with Ezra and Sabine, so we got a hotel room. There were two beds so Hera and I slept in one and Zeb slept in the other. We woke up, got some breakfast and went back to the ship. We got some for Ezra, Sabine, and the kids to.

Last night when I had tried to contact Ezra my comm was missing! Zebs was also missing and Heras would just receive static messages. We had no way of communication, so we were a little worried. I contacted Ezra through the Force and he seemed fine. I dint get to talk to him but his signature was happy. We just went to bed after that though. The next day we got some food for everyone and then went straight to the ship.

Boy were we surprised when we got there. Sabine and there new baby, Ziggy were in the med bay. Hera checked them both over and she said they were fine other than the bab being born early. She would have some difficulties when she got older, but she was fine for now.

A/N

That was kind of sucky, but I don't know much about babies born early. What do you guys think. Please review I need ideas!


	17. Chapter 17

Ezra POV

About a week after Ziggy was born and Sabine was better. We started packing our stuff up. Kanan, Zeb, and Hera were helping me since Sabine couldn't do as much. It didn't take us very long since we all worked together, so we put it in empty crates then went to our new house.

We put all of our stuff up and we made some supper for the crew. While we were eating we all talked a little and just did whatever. That's when I realized something, the kid that was named after Zeb, hadn't even been held by Zeb. After dinner Zeb has to hold Ziggy.

When we finished Hera and Sabine got all the plates and started cleaning up. I got our Kanan got his. We all went to the living room with Zeb. I made Zeb sit down and then I handed him Ziggy. She opened her eyes and looked up at him. He looked a bit scared and I said "Zeb, you can knock in Stormtroopers skulls with one hand, but you afraid of a week old baby?" He said "I'm not afraid of her, more afraid of what you guys would do to me if I dropped her." I rolled my eyes and said "Zeb have you seen her size, then look at the size of your hands. You can hold her in the palm of your hand! It's going to be difficult to drop her." With that Ziggy reached out and grabbed some of Zeb's fur then started laughing. I said "See she already likes you!" He smiled and said "Guess she does, first time for everything."

Zeb even gave Ziggy her bottle and put her to bed.

Once Ziggy, Phoenix, and Caleb were asleep the crew left. Sabine took a shower and cleaned the house a bit then went to bed. I took a shower after Sabi, and helped her a bit then went to bed.

The next morning I changed clothes, checked on Ziggy, then slipped out of the room. This house has three bedrooms so the twins will share and Ziggy will have her own room, then when they get a little older Ziggy and Phoenix will share.

I checked on the twins then went to the kitchen. We didn't have Hera to cook for us now, so Sabine and I had to cook. Sabine loves coffee and I think its okay, so I made some. The kids like pancakes, Sabine does to, so I made some pancakes. Sabine came in a few minutes later. She looked tired and a bit pale. I walked over and said "Good morning Sabi." She said "Good morning, love." She looked up at me and pecked my cheek. Yep, she is sick, I could feel the heat of her fever.

When Ziggy started crying I made Sabine stay in the kitchen. I went upstairs and got Ziggy from her bed. I started making a bottle once Ziggy was in her pack'n'play. She usually gets feed then when you lay her back down she goes back to sleep.

Sabine was getting worse. She only drank a few sips of coffee and didn't eat anything. I walked over and got her temperature, it was 101.4. She wouldn't go back upstairs and go to bed, or the couch, so I picked her up and carried her. She was to weak to fight me off and when she got in the bed she just stayed there. I went back downstairs and got some fever reducers and water. When I got back upstairs Sabine wasn't in the bed. I set the medicine and water down and went to the bathroom. She was in there throwing up. I walked in and pulled her hair out of her face. I rubbed her back, until she finally stopped retching. She almost fell backwards, but I caught her. When I knew she wasn't going to throw up anymore I took her back to bed.

I got a cold wet rag and put it on Sabines forehead. She took the medicine and went to sleep. Once she was out, Ziggy started screaming. I ran downstairs and bout broke my neck on rug. She opened her blue eyes and smiled. I picked her up and said "You little fake crier! Can't I take care of momma for five minutes. You little vermin go back to sleep." She wouldn't let me put her down, so I gave her the rest of her bottle and rocked her back to sleep. When she was out I put her down. Just as I sat down Phoenix started crying.

When I got up there she was sitting up in her bed. She reached for me and said "Daddy!" I got her out of her bed. She said "Goo mornin Daddy!" I smiled "Good morning baby girl." She smiled and said "Ge eady for beakfast." I smiled and said "Thats right baby, come one lets get ya dressed." I got her a shirt and some jeans out. She took off her pajamas and I helped her get dressed. I brushed her hair and braided it. When she was ready she got a doll and I took her down to breakfast.

Phoenix sat at the table and ate the pancakes I had cut up for her. Caleb, Ziggy, and Sabi were still asleep though. Speaking of which I need to check on Sabi. I told Phoenix I would be right back and went up to our room. She was still sleeping, so I just wet the rag again.

When I got back down the steps Caleb started calling Daddy, so I ran back up the steps and went to the twins room. He wa getting out of his bed so I picked him up and said "What are you doing little man?" He started laughing and said "Daddy!" I smiled and said "You want some pancakes?" He nodded and said "Yummuy!" I got him a shirt and jeans while he took off his pajamas and then I helped him get dressed. I fixed his hair a bit then we went back downstairs.

He ate some pancakes with Phoenix, then Ziggy woke up again. This is going to be a long day.

Ziggy pretty much just eats, sleeps, and pees. The twins are pretty content and Sabine might be dead. I figured the kids would like the backyard, so I got Ziggy and used the Force to pick up her pack'n'play and take it outside. The twins got some bubbles and a few things to use out side. Once Ziggy fell back to sleep and the kids were blowing bubbles, I ran in the house and checked on Sabine.

This time she woke up. I gave her some more medicine and took her temperature, it was now 99.9. Good, it was going down. She was still a bit pale, but she didn't seem to feel as bad. I told her about the kids, and she wanted to go outside. At least she can get some vitamin D, right? She tried to walk, but was still weak, so I carried her. There were some chairs out side, so I sat down and had her in my lap while the twins played and Ziggy slept.

Kanan POV

The next day seemed a bit weird. We had put the kids in Ezra and Sabines room, so we didn't wake up to them, and even when we were with them it felt like we were missing something. The kids even kissed the other kids.

Zeb seemed to notice the lack of something too. Maybe I'd we go visit them again, it'll be easier to get used to. Heck well end up finding another street rat somewhere along the way. I guess we could go visit, besides they probably need some help with something.

I called and Ezra said we could come. We got on the speeders and left.

When we got there the kids ran to the house. We went in, at first I thought no one was here, then I heard Phoenix laughing from outside. She came to the glass door and pressed her nose against it.

Ezra POV (before Kanan called)

The twins were happily playing and Ziggy and Sabi were happily sleeping. I think the twins were playing tag. Phoenix ended up fallin and scraping her chin, knee, and elbow. When it happened I got up with Sabi and gently put her down, then I ran over to Phoenix and picked her was still crying so I took her in and let Caleb play by himself for a few minutes.

I took Phoenix to the bathroom and put medicine and band aids on all her scrapes. This kid must have skills, to scrape three places in one fall. Just like her daddy. When she was done she got on my back and we went downstairs again. Just as we got outside the phone started ringing. I sat her down and went inside to get it. When I answered it was Kanan, he said that his kids were missing our kids, so I told him they could all come over.

When I got back outside I picked Sabi back up and sat down in the chair with her sleeping in my lap. A little bit later the crew got there, I didn't want to risk waking Sabi up, so I told Phoenix to put her nose up against the glass door. When they saw her they came outside.

Hera saw the band aids, then she saw Sabi asleep. She said "Dear Force we leave them alone for a night!" Kanan said "What's wrong with Sabine and what happened to Phoenix?" I said "Sabine woke up and started throwing up, and the twins were playing tag and Phoenix fell." They nodded. All the kids were playing together.

The adults of the crew all sat in a chair and we all, began talking. Ziggy woke up again, so I had to put Sabine down, and pick Ziggy up. Hera offered to help, so I asked her to hold Ziggy so I could get a bottle. I got Ziggy back an gave her the bottle. When I gave it to her I held her close and rocked her ever so slightly while walking around. She was out in 5 minutes. I put her back in the pack'n'play. As soon as she went down Phoenix had fell again and cut her knee again. I got her and repeated the process of band aid with medicine then took her downstairs.

She continued playing. Sabine woke up and started to get sick again so I picked her up and ran upstairs. We got to the bathroom just in time. I pulled her hair back and rubbed her back again. She just kept retching. She didn't have anything left to throw up, except for water. When she finally stopped I gave her some medicine that is supposed to keep you from throwing up again. Along with the fever reducer, she should be starting to get better. I took her temperature and it had went back up to 100.6. Hera came up and said "How is she?" I said "She got worse again." Hera nodded and said "Well the best thing is to give her medicine and let her rest." Sabine had now fallen back to sleep, so I got rag and put it on her forehead.

We went back downstairs only to find that Caleb had fell in a mud puddle and started s mud war with Phoenix. Dixie and Hope we're actually being good kids, they were still playing with the bubbles. Ziggy was still asleep as were Kanan and Zeb. Hera went over to her kids and played with them while I got mine and took them upstairs.

The twins got a bath, and I changed their clothes. When they went back out, I changed Sabines rag, then started on some sandwiches for everyone. Everybody came in. Hera got Ziggy and I got the pack'n'play. We all ate. Then it was time for the kids to take a nap. Apparently everyone was tired because Zeb was asleep in the chair Hope and Hera were asleep in the extra room Kanan and Dixie were asleep on the couch and I fell asleep with Phoenix.

A/N

Im very disappointed in all of you. All I asked for was 10 reviews. I got maybe 2 thank you for those two people or it might be three well anyway if you reviewed thank you so much and I'll give you shout out in the bone to chapter If I can remember. I have ADHD so it's hard to remember things, so just bare with me. Anyway I wasn't going to update, but you people were taking forever and I'm already half way done with three chapters for a few of my other stories ps but I will not post again until get 10 reviews, so go review if you want more!


	18. Chapter 18

Ezra POV

I woke up and went to check on Sabine. Everyone else was still asleep though. When I got in the room she was starting to wake up. She saw me and said "Ezra..." I smiled and walked over. She latched onto my neck. Her face got really pale and I took her to the bathroom. As soon as we got in there she threw up again.

Sabine couldn't throw up anymore, well she probably could, but there can't be much food left in her. When I gave her the medicine this time she drank some water and ate a cracker. She was shivering so I got on the other side of her and she snuggled closer to me. I wrapped my arms around her and she went back to sleep. I was probably half asleep when Phoenix walked in she said "Phin, Phin lay with mommy daddy?" I said "Come on baby." She crawled on the other side of me and fell back asleep.

When I woke up again Phoenix did to. We slid out of Sabines grasp and went downstairs. Phoenix went in the living room, and got a few toys, but brought them into the kitchen so she wouldn't wake the rest of the crew. I started making supper and Phoenix played at the table.

Caleb started calling for me, and I ran upstairs. He was sitting up in his bed, so I got him and took him downstairs. He sat at the table and played with Phoenix. Hera came in a few minutes later and helped me with supper. Kanan got up a few minutes after Hera with Dixie and Hope in his arms. He let them play with the other kids and he helped me and Hera.

When Ziggy woke up she started crying. All of a sudden it just stopped. Kanan and Hera looked at me and I ran to the living room. I stopped in the door way though, because Zeb was holding Ziggy trying to calm her down. I just walked back to the kitchen and got her bottle.

Zeb almost jumped out of his skin when he realized I was in the room. I gave him the bottle and he gave it to Ziggy. She fell asleep in his arms. He put her back in the pack'n'play and he sat down. I said "Wow Zeb where'd you learn to do that?" He rolled his eyes and said "Your welcome for putting your kid to bed." I smiled and punched him in the arm "Thanks, Zeb." I poked my head in the kitchen and told Hera I was going to check on Sabine. She told me to go right ahead.

Sabine was worse. She was in the bathroom throwing up again. I walked in and repeated what I did every time. When she was done I picked her up and took her downstairs. I laid her on the couch and went back to the kitchen. I got some medicine, and asked Hera to contact FulCrum to see if there was any doctors that could be trusted around us.

I gave Sabine the medicine. She fell back asleep on the couch. We finished supper and all the kids and the rest of the crew ate.

Kanan POV

Me and Hera cleaned the kitchen. Ezra was trying to get Sabine to eat something, but she refused. He finally gave up and brought her plate to the kitchen. He said "You can leave the dishes and I'll get them in a few minutes." I said "Don't worry Ezra we got it." He went back in the living room and I sent everybody outside. I walked to the doorway and saw Ezra on his knees in front of the couch. He had his head laying on the couch and it looked like he was on the verge of tears. I left the two alone and went outside.

After a little bit the kids started complaining and whining, so we decided to head to the ship. We were going to stay longer and help Ezra, but he insisted he had it all under control. We went back to the ship gave the kids a bath, then put them to bed. I took a shower, then Hera took one. I went to bed but she went to Ezra's to watch the kids while heterosexual took Sabine to the doctor.

Ezra POV

When the crew left, I put the kids in the bath. Sabine was still asleep on the couch, so I had to hurry. When they were done they went to their room and played for a little bit. While they were playing I got Sabine and put her in our bed. Hera called and said "Hey Ezra, I found a doctor for Sabine. She's an old friend of mine, the catch is I couldn't get an appointment for tomorrow. I had to get it for today. She said she could take her tonight, they close at 10:00. I'll come stay with the kids, and you can take her if you want." I said "Yeah sounds good, I'll see you in a little bit."

I got Sabine to wake up then I helped her take a shower. I put her in some clean clothes and brushed her hair. Hera got here and told me where the doctor was. I put Sabine in the car and we left.

We didn't have to wait but like 5 minutes, until the doctor called us back. She checked Sabine out, ran a few test. When she came back int he room she said "They think she might just have the flu, but I think it's something else. There are a few serious ideas ease with symptoms such as these. Ive ruled some out, but there is one she could have, polio. We are doing blood work and should know in about a day. Well call you and tell you the results. If she starts getting stiffness in her arms, legs, and neck you will need to bring her back."

I took Sabine home and put her to bed. I told Hera the news. She told me "Well unless she starts losing feeling, and has intense pain her arms and legs, I wouldn't worry to much." I said "Well that's what's worrying me. She's complained about her legs hurting, and you know how bad it has to hurt for Sabine to say something. If you could have seen how hard it was for her to walk you would have freaked out to." She said "Don't worry Ezra she's probably just weak, there are two kinds of polios you know?" I nodded and she left.

That night I didn't sleep at all. The next day the doctor called she said "The results are in, I have good and bad news. Bad news first, she does have polio."


	19. Chapter 19

Ezra POV

Now I know how Sabine feels. I thought I was going to be sick. The doctor said "Ezra? Are you still there?" I paused and said "Yes ma'am." She said "Well as I was saying, there is good news. The polio she has in non-parasitic." I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in. The doctor continued "I called her in an antibiotic. You can come to my office or I can send it, which do you want me to do?" I said "Well we have three kids and I'm having to take care of Sabine to, so it would help if you could send it." She said "Okay it should be there tomorrow. Have a good day."

The kids were looking at me like I was crazy. I had started jumping up and down shouting "Yes! Yes! Yes!" Phoenix looked at .caleb and said "I tink daddy's goin cray." Caleb nodded and Iran over to them. Phoenix tried to run away, but I grabbed them both and said "Mommas gonna get better!" They said "Yay! Momma!" Speaking of which I need to check on her.

I put the kids down and ran up stairs. Sabine was asleep. I checked her temperature. It had went down! She hadn't thrown up any today either. She woke up and said "Good morning Love." I picked her up and said "Good morning, did you sleep good beautiful?" She said "Yeah I did actually. Where are the kids?" I smiled and said "They're downstairs. They think I'm insane." She said "What'd you do this time?" I said "Well the doctor called and told me that your illness isn't going to leave you paralyzed, and it should go away soon. We'll have medicine by tomorrow." She said "Finally!" We went downstairs and I put her on the couch. It was kinda raining outside, it was a bit frozen. The kids were hoping for snow.

After a little bit it did start snowing! It was pretty late though. We had to put the kids to bed right after it started. Sabine and I went to bed too.

Then next morning when I woke up, Sabines medicine was here. When she got up I gave it to her. The label said that after she sleeps for a little bit she will be better. I gave her the medicine and told her to go back to bed.

When the kids woke up I ran upstairs and got them out of the bed. I put them in some warm clothes, made sure Ziggy and Sabine were asleep then took them outside. We had a snowball fight, built snowmen, and made a fort! Sabine woke up and felt much better, but decided to stay inside with Ziggy.

The kids were exhausted, and to be honest I was too. I took them in and gave them some lunch. I put them down for a nap and went to the living room. Sabine was in there giving Ziggy a bottle. I asked her if she needed any help. She said no, so that meant I could sleep. I laid down on the couch and was out on five seconds.

Sabine POV

Ezra laid down on there couch and went to sleep. I put Ziggy down and went to check on the twins. They were both dead to the world. I went back downstairs, to find Ezra had stretched out. He was to tall and his feet were hanging off on end of the couch. I laughed a little then got him a blanket. I got under his arm and laid down with him. He nearly jumped out of his skin, but calmed down when he saw me. I pecked his cheek and took his glasses off. He fell back asleep and I got closer to him, I was freezing. He was putting off heat so I got as close as possible. He was half awake so he said "You cold?" And wrapped his arms around me.

We slept until about 4:00 then i got up and made supper. Ezra fell back asleep.

Hera called and I told her the news. The twins got up and I gave them their supper. I had brought Ziggy in the kitchen, so she wouldn't wake Ezra up. She woke up and I gave her bottle. When she wouldn't sleep I just carried her around a bit. When the twins were done I put her back in the pack'n'play and took the twins up to give them a bath. They played for a little bit. Then they went to bed.

I was a little bit worried about Ezra. He hadn't woken up yet. He usually sleeps like an hour then like 6-8 hours at night. Well he didn't sleep last night or the night before. I just left him and cleaned the kitchen. I decided to wake him up after I got out of the shower.

A/N

I need a funny way to wake Ezra up! I'll pick the best one and I'll give you a shout come on people help a girl out!


	20. Chapter 20

Sabine POV

The twins woke up again. I had to wake Ezra up, so I got peanut butter and put it on his hand. I got a feather and ran it across his face while the twins were banging pots and screaming. He shot up and got peanut butter all over his face. He turned his eyes yellow and glared at us. We all just laughed at his half evil half peanut butter face.(You don't know how hard it was for me to write this! I'm allergic to peanuts and I had peanut butter one time, because I was being a rebel against the doctor. Even without the allergic reaction I hated peanut butter!)

Ezra looked around. He tried squinting and everything. I laughed and said "On the table beside the couch." He turned that way and started groping for his glasses. He found the, and turned to us. He had red eyes this time. He smirked and I yelled "Run!" He chased us around and when he finally caught me he got peanut butter all over me. We got the twins and put peanut butter on them.

Our neighbors, that were old friends of Ezras had came by to make sure we were okay. He saw and started laughing. I said "Sorry to worry you Mr. Sumar, Ezra wouldn't get up and the kids were wanting to have some fun." He raised his eyebrows and said "Kids?" I said "Oh yeah I forgot we have three now. Hang on a second, please come on in." He came in and sat on the couch. Ziggy had just woke up, so I carried her and led the twins into the living room. Ezra was behind me making sure no one was left behind.

Mr. Sumar saw the kids and smiled. He said "My my how time flies. I remember Ezra when he was that little." I smiled at Ezra. The twins liked Mr. Sumar. He only stayed for a little bit because it was so late, but he promised he would visit again.

Ezra got Phoenix and Ziggy while I had Caleb. He used the Force to hold Phoenix up while he put Ziggy down. Sometimes I wish I was Force sensitive. It's a good way to entertain the kids and hold stuff. Once Ziggy was almost asleep we took the twins upstairs. They were exhausted and fell asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillow.

We took showers again and went to bed.

Ezra POV

I woke up the next morning and went downstairs. Ziggy woke up when I got down there. Sabine woke up, then the twins. We ate breakfast, played in the snow took a little nap. It was a good life. Ashoka had given us some time off and we were using it. We lived like this until Ziggy was 4 and the twins were 8 almost 9. I'm 29 and Sabine is 27.

(I skipped a few years)

It's been a few years. We've had a few missions, the kids would stay with Mr. Sumar most of the time, but sometimes the twins would act as bait. I taught them how to pickpocket. They were pretty good. This time something had went wrong Phoenix had said something was up. All of us Force sensitives could feel it. I kept trying to contact any of them. They were all not answering. All of a sudden my comm came to life with the voice of Darth Vader saying "If you ever want to see you kids again surrender. Come, join the Dark Side." I said "You lay a hand on them, you'll be begging the Force for mercy!" He said "No harm will come to the children if you join me." I said "I will never join you! Kidnapping children! You sicken me!" He said "Very Well." All I heard next,was the Phoenix and Calebs voices. There was another voice that made my heart hit the floor. Ziggy. How did he get her she was with Mr. Sumar?

I contacted Sabine and told her to go to Mr. Sumars house. She said that it was a complete disaster and no one was home. Ziggy was already tiny and breakable, if the Empire got a hold of her, she would die.

That's it. I'm done with this. Forget planning. I have something stronger than the Empire. The Force. I ran in the complex where I knew they would be and hacked into there system. I found the cell they were in and ran there. The Force was propelling me, so I was going pretty fast.

I got to the cell and Vader was there. My eyes went red and black. He said "I see you still have some training left in your system. Let's see if you can defeat me!" He pulled out his saber, as did I and we charged. We were both on about the same level in power, strength, agility, and pretty much everything else. We dueled for a bit. Nothing much really happened, we both had some grazes, but this fight could go on and on without an ending. We both backed off a bit and I said "Vader were on the same level the fights never gonna end let them go!" He said "Very well, but you have to take their place." I said "The kids first." He opened the door and they all came running out. They came to me and got behind me. They all had some bruises and scratches, maybe a few places in need of stitches, but they were free. I told them "Go, hurry go find your parents, and go find your mom!" I had told Kanan about where his kids and my kids were at. He was on a different part of Lothal for the mission though.

I disengaged my lightsaber, and put my hands up. Vader disengaged his and put back on his belt. He reached for some hand cuffs and came towards me. I took advantage of this and hit him hard in the head and gut. I got my light saber and stabbed him through the gut. He fell on the ground dead. I ran out trying to catch up with the kids.

When I got outside they were all running through the market trying to find Hera and Sabine. I caught up to them and took them to my house. I contacted the rest of the crew and told them we were all safe. I started doctoring up the kids. All of a sudden I felt a sharp pain go through me. I looked down at my stomach and it was covered in blood. Caleb, being the oldest of the kids, and the only boy ushered everyone out. I passed out, but not before Caleb came back in the room. He yelled "Dad!" I hit the floor right after he do said that.

Kanan POV

I ran into the house. All the girls were in one room. They came running and they said "Something's wrong with Ezra!" I ran into the other room and saw him laying on the floor with Caleb hovering over hims. I went over and saw a gash on his stomach. He had some lightsaber grazes and a few bruises. Caleb didn't understand what was going on and he was freaking out. I calmed his down and picked Ezra up. He was still scrawny and pretty light. I took him down a few blocks to the hospital. We had found out a few years ago that the hospital was actually owned and operated by a fellow rebel. I took Ezra in, all the kids we behind me. The nurses saw him and got a stretcher thing. I laid him on one and they took him away. Another nurse got the kids and fixed their wounds.

Ziggy it turned out had a broken arm. She was born early and was very fragile. What only leaves a bruise on most kids, can break her arm. She's feisty though. Hera and Sabine came after a little bit. Zeb was the last one to get here. After Ziggy got her cast Zeb held her. She fell asleep in his arms and everything. I had Dixie and Hope while Hera had Caleb and Sabine had Phoenix.

A little bit later a doctor came out. He told us "Ezra has a stab wound that has punctured his lung. Since it was a lightsaber, he was also burnt severely. We have him in stable condition, but you might want to let the little ones stay down here. Zeb offered to stay and watch them. He said Sabine could go in, and we decided to let her have some time with her husband and to help Zeb with the kids.

Sabine POV

Ezra was asleep when I went in. He had bandages on his stomach and he was hooked to many machines. I got his hand and held it close. I laid my head down on his bed and started crying.

I felt something moving I looked up and saw Ezra was awake and he was trying to get me to stop crying he smiled. He said "Don't worry Sabine I'm fine. Come here." I got up on the bed careful of all the cords, and got as close as I could without hurting Ezra. He had his arms around me.

We both fell asleep. I don't know why I was so worried. This is Ezra were talking about.

Kanan POV

The kids were getting sleepy. We wanted to be able to get to the hospital fast, so we stayed at Ezra and Sabines house. The kids ate and then went to bed. We took showers and went to bed.

Sabine called the next morning and told us that Ezra had to have another surgery, because the puncture wound had opened up again. She sounded tired. I went to the hospital to take her some food and to try and get her to come home. She ate but refused to come home. We video chatted the kids and I stayed with Sabine. The only time she would sleep is when I was in the room. It was like she waiting for Vader to come back from the dead and attack Ezra.

Ezra went into surgery a few hours after I got there. It took about 3 hours and they were finished. The doctor said it went well, and that if his wound didn't open up again, he would be able to go home in a few days, maybe a week.

A/N

I need some more ideas! Does anyone have an idea how long Ezra needs to heal? I don't really know. If you want to know what the twins look like review and I'll put a chapter about what everyone looks like. Remember IDEAS!


	21. Chapter 21

Kanan POV

The next morning when I woke up, Ezra was still asleep. After a while the doctor came in and said "Ezra is doing very well, but he isn't out of the woods just yet. He still needs another surgery. We're a little bit afraid to do it. So many surgeries at one time, it's hard on a person. I think we're planning on doing it tomorrow, but we have to keep him calm, to let his wound heal, or the first surgery will be in vain. Try not to let anything scare him, and only three people at a time. I know it'll be hard to keep his kids away, but if they come,' try and do it one at a time and just his kids. His wife is very eager to see him, but don't let him move to much. Try and keep it to just you, your wife, and his wife. That Lasat can come too, but I'd rather the the kids not come, for their well being and his." I nodded and the doctor left.

It was a pretty boring day, Ezra now had just the oxygen thing that goes on your nose instead of the full fledge mask. He could talk a little, but not much. He was very tired, only stayed awake about an hour at a time. By the time Sabine and Hera got here he was exhausted, but he was so happy to see Sabine he had a new energy.

What the doctor said made me wonder. Ezra and Sabine weren't married, they weren't even engaged. Me and Hera had been married, even before the twins. I guess they had been pretty busy though. I mean, not much time together when your fighting the Empire and trying to raise three kids. He's probably waiting till things calm down a bit. And until they have a little bit of extra money. Don't get more wrong they have plenty of money, but Ezra doesn't like to spend it on "things they don't really need". You know what's funny he says that but then his kids are spoiled.

Sabine and Ezra would talk and then she would let Ezra sleep for a little bit. I had shown her the library and she had found a pol to read also. Hera had gone back to help Zeb. After a while I knew Sabine would be fine for a little while, so I went to their house and took a shower and slept for a little bit. I helped Hera and Zeb with the kids and told them how Ezra was.

Sabine POV

I was so glad to be with Ezra again. Sometimes I fell like, if I'm not by his side knowing he is ok, I feel like he is dead or something. It's hard to explain.

After talking to Ezra for a little bit we both fell asleep. It was about 9:30 so we both just slept through the night. The next morning Ezra had to get prepared for surgery they gave hims medicine and made sure he didn't eat or drink anything. After a while they started hooking him up to IV's. He started getting sleepy after a while, and they took him to the operating room.

I was so worried. This was his third operation in three days. The doctor said he would be fine, but I had my doubts. All I could think about was the kids having to grow up without a dad. The last time they saw him, he was so injured, I'd hate for that to be their last memory of him.

Ezra was taking longer than I expected in his surgery. I had read almost half of my book, and I was getting bored. All of a sudden the doctor came in, he said "Im very sorry ma'am for keeping you waiting so long, but I have some bad news, Ezras operation was not successful. The mistake that was made cost him his life I'm afraid. We will help you pay for anything and everything is covered as far as costs." I felt my heart hit the floor. I fainted and thought I was going to die.

Kanan POV

The kids all started waking up so we made them some pancakes for breakfast. They ate like 20 pancakes and then Zeb came and ate like 7. It's crazy how much these people can eat. I feel so full I could throw up after 2(I'm being for real I love pancakes but can only eat like one or I feel sick!)

After breakfast we just kinda relaxed for a little bit. The kids all just played for a bit and we just watched tv and played with them. It was raining so we couldn't really go outside. I was a little bit worried about Ezra, but more so Sabine. If something happened to him she would be devastated.

I called Sabine and she said that they had just took Ezra e was sh into surgery. I told her that I would be there after we fed the kids and she said okay. When I hung up we started to make lunch for the kids.

We gave the kids their lunch and they ate it all. I guess when your growing you have to eat a lot, explains why Ezra was so short when we got him. Hera got Sabine some clothes and food, then sent me to the hospital.

Sabine was sitting in a chair asleep with her book. What worried me was that she was thrashing around and whimpering. I walked over to her and said "Sabine wake up! It's just a dream! Ezra's fine!". She shot up and grabbed my neck. I held her close and she said "I thought he was gone!" I said "Shh...he's fine and he'll be here in a few minutes." She sobbed into my shoulder and finally fell back asleep.

A few minutes after Sabine fell asleep Ezra cam back in. He was very pale, but the doctor said he would be ok. The doc said a fever was common after surgeries. My two 'kids' slept for like an hour or so, then Ezra woke up. He had an oxygen mask and I guess he thought I was asleep, so he started trying to take it off. I opened my eyes and said "What have I told you about that?"he jumped but then he rolled his eyes.

Ezra started getting bored since Sabine hadn't woken up again. The doctor came in and gave him the different oxygen thing. Sabine woke up and when she saw Ezra her eyes lit up. She ran over then slowed way down and settled for a peck on the end of his nose. Ezra was very sore and could barely move. The doctor said "Everything went well with the surgery, he should be back on his feet in no time. Beware the newly acquired asthma though. Oh yeah, and his broken ribs. Try and take it easy for a while. Keep those kids off of you for like two weeks, then you should be back to normal. I'll give you an inhaler before you guys leave the hospital hopefully for good." He waved goodbye and left.

After a while of just being awake and talking a little, Ezra was exhausted. He didn't even eat he just fell asleep. Sabine had curled up next to him on the bed and fell asleep also. I decided that I needed to go back and help Hera with the kids for a while.

We fed the kids gave em all baths then put me to bed. I told Hera and Zeb what the doctors said and I told the kids some of what he said. Ezra had told me to tell the kids that he loved them, missed them, and would be home soon. They had all started crying but we had them all in bed so they cried themselves to sleep. We planned on taking them to the park or something tomorrow, then me and Ashoka were going to the hospital to try and heal Ezra a little faster with the Force. After the kids were out, we all took showers then we went to bed.


	22. Chapter 22

Guys I'm having a bad day. We were riding horses and I decided to ride one of my dads horses for a change. Well you have to open some gates, and I'm lazy, so I just use my ninja skills, to open the gate while on the horse. Well this horses was like "Ah fuck she's gonna smack me, or something like!" so he starts freaking out and I broke my finger. Well I was not going to the doctor again so my mom wrapped it in an ace bandage. I'm going to the doctor tomorrow, I would have gone today, but I had to go to the eye doctor. I'm supposed to wear glasses, but I lost them, so I got new glasses. What made that so bad is that I found out I have these little specks on my eyes that can make me go blind. If your pregnant and have a fever this is what happens. Your kid gets specks on their eyes! So yeah, please give me ideas to Britten up my day a bit!


	23. Chapter 23

Kanan POV

The next morning when I woke up, I went to the kitchen and started making breakfast. Hera got up, then Zeb, then both sets of twins, and finally Ziggy. Ashoka got their just in time to eat breakfast with them. The kids love Ashoka and she loves them. She's only about 27 so she still wants to have some kids of her won. I suspect Sabine will be having some more before we know it.

We all ate and talked for a little bit. Sabine said she would call when Ezra woke up, so we were just waiting for the phone to ring. Ashoka was playing with Phoenix, I was playing with Dixie and Caleb, Hera was playing with Hope, and Zeb was playing with Dixie. The phone rang and when I answered Sabine said that Ezra was up and ready to be healed, meaning he had taken his medicine and ate. I told her we we pull be there in a few minutes.

Hera played with Dixie, Hope, and Caleb while Zeb played with Ziggy and Phoenix.

When we got to the hospital Ezra was sitting up in his bed. He smiled when he saw us, but he didn't say much. Sabine had informed the doctor about what we were planning on doing, so they had Ezra take his medicine and eat early. Ashoka had tried to start a conversation, but everyone was tired and didn't want to talk much. We sent Sabine out of the room, and started meditating.

Ashoka had been trained to heal, and I had been a little bit. It took about an hour to heal him, but there was the asthma we could not heal, and his ribs would be a bit fragile and sour for a week or two.

The doctors checked him out after we healed him and said "He is almost completely healed! We would like to keep him overnight just to be sure though." We all nodded and agreed. Ezra made us all go home, but Sabine had to drive, me and Ashoka fell asleep on the way home, and Ezra fell asleep before we left.

Hera POV

I was so glad my first baby was coming home tomorrow. The kids were jumping up and down, especially his, and they would not go to bed. To be far I couldn't go to sleep either though. What surprised me is that Sabine went to sleep when she got home. Kanan and Ashoka just, well we just left them in the car asleep.

The next day I woke up and started making breakfast. When Sabine came in I made her go check on Kanan and Ashoka. She said they were still asleep, so I just left them. We finished breakfast just in time because the kids and Zeb came in.

After they ate I got Kanan and Ashoka some breakfast. Zeb brought Ashoka in and then me and him got in the car to go get Ezra. Kanan woke up on the way. When we got there we went to Ezras room. He was already changed and waiting. He couldn't walk that much yet because he had to wear a brace on his leg to walk, it had been stabbed or something during the fight and it couldn't fully support him alone.

The doctor brought the brace and a wheelchair. Much to Ezras dismay he was forced to ride in the wheel chair. Once we were in the parking lot Ezra shot out of the wheelchair. He didn't have the brace on and he completely wiped out. Kanan helped him up then we put the brace on him.

He shot out of the wheelchair again, but this time he made it to the car. We took him home, and he literally jumped out of the car. The kids were all waiting for him with Sabine. All the kids jumped on him and Sabine did to. It was very sweet and we all smiled. They hit the ground after Ezra's leg gave out though.

We ate lunch with them then we took our kids and Zeb back to the ship.

Ezra POV

I was so glad to be out of that hospital bed. The kids were so happy and Sabine wouldn't leave my side. We fixed supper and I ate for the first time in days! I hated hospital food, I only ate like two bites a day. After supper we are we gave the kids baths and we decided to let them stay up a bit longer. I kept them entertained while Sabine took a shower, then Sabine entertained them while I took a shower.

When I got out of the shower we played with the kids for a bit, then me and Ziggy passed out on the couch. Sabine took Caleb and Phoenix up to be then she went to bed.

Then enemy morning I woke up and slipped from underneath Ziggy. I went to the kitchen and started making breakfast. Ziggy came in and said "Daddy..." I picked her up and said "What do you think we should have for breakfast Zig?" She yawned and said "Hmm... Oh I know waffles!" I said "Okay waffles it is Zig." We finished making the waffles, then Sabine came in with the twins.

Phoenix and Caleb ate like 5 waffles each me and Sabine ate like 2 and Zig ate like 1. After they were done we took them upstairs and got them dressed. When we were all dressed and warm we went outside. It was winter and it had started snowing. Christmas is in like 4 weeks so we planned on going to the store and buying some Christmas decorations.

The kids played in the snow for a bit then we went inside to get ready to go to the store. We put some nicer clothes on them and ourselves then we loaded them all up.

Sabine POV

Oh my Force! We are never going to the store together again. I love my kids and I love Ezra but they are freaking annoyingly! Really I shouldn't be complaining I could have just lost him, but dang! Here's what happened:

We're walking down an isle and Phoenix takes off running after something, she hit the ground hard and cut her one good leg and broke the prosthetic. Ezra tried to help her up because he didn't notice the prosthetic was broken. When he saw it was he put her on his back. I knew he didn't need to be doing that, I even saw him since, but he wouldn't put her in the cart. Then Caleb accidentally pushed Ziggy down and she already has a bruise on her arm. He starts crying and so does Ziggy. Ezra and Phoenix had wandered of somewhere and I couldn't get these two, to stop crying. I slapped my fore head and just sat on the ground. Never in my life did I picture me at twenty seven in the middle of store sitting with my two crying kids! People started staring, but my gore made them look away.

Ezra came back with Phoenix walking beside of him, I was in tears and he just sorted laughing. I glared at him and he smirked saying "And I thought my glares were scary." He noticed I was still crying and the people staring so his eyes went red and they all looked way from his glare. He sat down beside of me and said "Come on Sabi, it's okay, stand up." When I didn't he stood up and picked me up. He bent down a bit and looked into my eyes and said "What's wrong?" I just kissed him and he understood. He smiled and said "Don't worry I'm not going anywhere,my our stuck with me for a while." I rolled my eyes and all those people who had been watching us just awed.

Caleb and Ziggy finally stopped crying and Caleb carried Ziggy for a little bit then he put her in the buggy. We got some decorations and left the store. On the way home we bought a Christmas tree. When we got home Ezra put the lights on it and he held Ziggy up, so she could put the star on. The kids put the rest of the ornaments on and we put some Christmas lights on the roof. When that was done we put decorations all over the house.

When we were done with all that we made some lunch and after the kids ate Ziggy took a nap and we took the twins outside.

A/N

i need ideas and nicknames for the kids! If you guys want you can PM me just to talk. Even with like thirty brothers and sister it gets boring here!


	24. Chapter 24

A/N

I might do a time skip in like the next chapter, because I have some ideas for when the kids are all older, but if you guys give me some ideas, I'll write some more for the younger version of the kids. Thank you MagicDoremi, sorry if I misspelled at least I tried, for all the support and ideas!

Ezra POV

Once we had the decorations up and we had ate lunch, I put Ziggy down for a nap. The twins wanted to go back outside to play in the snow. Sabine busted her butt on the ice, so I put her on my back, much to her dismay, and carried her across the ice. Phoenix fell after Sabine, so I was going to put Sabine in the snow instead of ice then go get Phoenix. When I got to the snow I turned to see Phoenix on Caleb's back.

Sabine looked at me and said "Maybe he'll grow up to be a gentleman"" I smiled and said "Don't worry I'm going to teach him how to be a gentleman, and how to pick pocket." She rolled her eyes and walked over to the twins.

Caleb's gentlemaness wore off quickly, because him and Phoenix started a snowball fight. He hit Phoenix right in the face. I knew I shouldn't laugh, but me or Sabine couldn't hold it in. Phoenix, jut like fell backwards when she got hit. She wiped the snow off and said "Um you two are supposed to be helping not laughing!" When she figured out we weren't going to stop, she glared at us, then mswitched her glare to Caleb and said "Oh it's on now CJ!" He took off running, but she hit him in the back of the head before he got very far. He fell and she like buried him in snow.

We started playing with the kids for a while, then I went inside and checked on Ziggy. She's a light sleeper like me, so she woke up when I stepped on that one freaking creaky step! I put a coat, a hat, warm pants, and gave her some gloves then we went outside with Sabi and the twins.

Ziggy and Sabi made a snow, while me and the twins made a fort! We eventually got bored and had another snowball fight though. The kids were getting hungry so we took them in and made them some supper.

After supper, Ziggy and Caleb passed out on the couch. Ziggy was curled up, like on top of Caleb, he didn't seem to mind because he had his arms around her. Phoenix stayed up long enough to get a bath, but when we went back downstairs she passed out underneath Calebs other arm.

Me and Sabi took showers and went to our room. We watched the holo news, but we ended up falling asleep.

Time Skip! Like two weeks, I think!

Sabine POV

It was like 6:00 in the morning and we were still asleep. All of a sudden Ziggy jumps on the bed. I open my eyes and see a pair of green and electric blue staring back at me. I knew right away it was Phoenix and Caleb. I looked over and saw Ezra sitting straight up in bed, looking for his glasses. There was a loud crack and when I looked to where Ziggy was, I saw Ezras glasses. Great, it's Christmas, he doesn't have contacts, and I have no idea how to fix glasses.

Good thing Kanans coming, he might be able to fix them. I helped Ezra downstairs, and made him and the kids sit on the couch. Hera, Kanan, Zeb, Ashoka, Dixie, and Hope got here. Me, Hera, and Ashoka made breakfast, while Kanan and Zeb tried to fix Ezra's glasses. All the kids played and ran around. They were all bouncing off the walls, because they wanted presents.

Kanan and Zeb were able to make Ezras glasses to where he could wear them, but he needed new ones. We decided to eat breakfast, then open presents.

The kids ate all of their food for once! Most of the time they ate like half then got bored and didn't eat much anymore. When we were all finished, we put the dishes in the sink and went to the living room. The kids sat in the floor and started passing out presents to everybody. Once all the presents were with the right person everyone opened their presents.

Most of the things the kids got were toys. I got clothes and a necklace from Ezra, it was the StarBird. I gave Ezra a picture of him and his parents. One day while doing a mission I found a Bridger file. Long story short I kinda sorta did some snooping, and found a picture if Ezra and his parents. He almost started crying! The kids all asked who it was and Ezra told them it was his momma and dad.

Kanan gave Hera a ring, it had all the crews birthstone in it. On the inside it said "We love you!" She gave Kanan a Jedi holocron, and he got a paint job on his armor.

I gave Zeb a picture of him and Ziggy when she was a baby. It was from me and Ezra so Kanan and Hera gave him a new piece for his bo-rifle and they were going to take him anywhere he wanted to, within reason, as an extra present and a bit of a vacation.

All the the kids gave us drawings. Ziggy gave me one of me holding her and we were both laughing. Phoenix gave me one of me and her painting. Caleb gave me one of me and him in the snow. Dixie gave me one of me and her just smiling and Hope gave me one with us shopping. They gave Ezra ones with them getting into mischief and Kanan most of them were Jedi training. Hera was some with her flying the ship and the kids sitting in the passenger seat. Zebs were

like Ezra, them getting into mischief.

The rest we just let the kids play, while we all talked and joked around. We ate some lunch then took the kids outside to play in the snow. We stayed out there till supper time then me and Hera went in to make supper. After we ate Kanan and Hera took their kids and Zeb back home. We gave ours baths and put them to bed. After that me and Ezra went to sleep and I quickly fell asleep in his arms.

Time Skip to New Years Eve

Ezra POV

The crew was at our house again. I had a surprise planned for midnight. It's like 10:00 now, so the kids are still on a sugar rush waiting for the ball to drop.

I had a small box in my pocket. There was something very special inside for someone very special. Kanan, I'm pretty sure knew what I was going to do.

At 10:30 we all started getting antsy. Hera got some kinda board game called 'life'.we played it for a while and before we knew it, the ball was about to drop. We all piled up on the couch. Right before the ball dropped, I got down on one knee in front of Sabine and as soon as the ball was about to be down I said "Sabine Ambrosia Wren, will you marry me?" She said "Oh my Force YES!" I put the ring on her finger and as the ball dropped we kissed.

I'm sorry but I have to do one more Time Skip!

Sabine POV

It was the day of the wedding and I was so nervous. Kanan was going to walk me down the isle, Hera is the maid of honor, Caleb's a ring bare, Kanan is the best man, Zeb is a groomsmen, Ziggy is a flower girl, and the others girls are bridesmaids. I had on a short white dress, the belt was silver and my shoulders were bare, the sleeves were just around my arms.

I put the jewelry on, and walked out the door to find Kanan in a suit. I smiled and he smiled back. He held his arm out to me and I grabbed on.

Ezra POV

We were all getting ready, I had my suit on. Basically I just had to figure out how to tie a tie. Zeb claimed he knew how, but I was unconvinced. I walked over to him and he actually knew how! When he was done, I stepped back and said "How do I look?" He snickered and said "Like a kingsmens." I rolled my eyes and said "I don't even know what that is!" He said "It's a movie, but the guys where suits and glasses." I rolled my eyes again.

After a little bit Kanan came and said "Ezra you gotta go stand at the alter, Zeb your walking with Ziggy, make sure she throws the petals!" He nodded and the kids came running in. Caleb and Phoenix were walking together, and Dixie and Hope we're going to walk together. We all went out and took our places. Kanan went and got Sabine.

Kanan and Sabine came out, and my breath hitched. She had her hair curled in some kindle updo and had a short off the shoulder dress. She smiled up at me and they walked up. Her momma and a few of our and the crews close friends were in the audience.

The priest guy said the vow stuff and in a few minutes, we said I do, and we were married. We played music and are with the crew and our friends. After a while everyone went home. We all changed and went to bed.


End file.
